A Wizards War
by Dixie8688
Summary: This is a story about what happened before Voldemort's disappearance when he attacked the Potter family. How the Marauders became friends and how the Order of the Phoenix was established the first time. Who supports him, who's an enemy, who's an ally? Questions you find the answers to usually too late in a war. The first rise of the dark lord accrues 1970-1981.
1. The Hogwarts Express

This is a story about what happened before Voldemort's disappearance when he attacked the Potter family. How the Marauders became friends and how the Order of the Phoenix was established the first time. Who supports him, who's an enemy, who's an ally? Questions you find the answers to usually too late in a war. The first rise of the dark lord accrues 1970-1981.

A Wizards War

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express

November 9,2016

The year is 1971. In a small sleepy market town situated in the gap passing through the Chiltern Hills 30 miles north-west of London is Tring, Hartfordshire, sat a large old style house kind of off to itself up on a hill. A young girl sat in her room looking out at the sky imagining how the next day was to play out. It's not often a young woman turns 11 and is able to go to proper schooling. The young girl has sandy brown hair and brown eye's.

"Marie dear I told you to go to bed hours ago. You'll be asleep on the train if you don't sleep tonight." a lovely older lady said with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes said to her daughter.

"Yes mum I know but I'm too excited to go to bed." Marie said as she smiled over to her mother.

"Now just lay down and you'll be ready for sleep in no time at all dear." her mother told her as she ushered her away from the window back to bed.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way my dear." Marie's mother said as she ushered her and her little brother through Kings Cross Station.

"'Scuse me?" a middle aged woman asked as she tried to get Marie's mother attention. "Please can I ask you a question?" the woman said kind of shyly.

"Why yes dear." Marie's mother said and smiled as she glanced over at a clock.

"You said 9 ¾ can that mean your going to Hogwarts then? How..." the woman asked and trailed off feeling silly.

"Not to worry." Marie's mother said and smiled then shook hands with the family. "Muggle born are you my dear, not to worry this way." she said and smiled leading them all through the station.

"My first year too. My name is Marie, that's Jacob, and my mum is Shelly. And you are..." Marie said and smiled as she dropped back beside the young girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Lilly Evens nice to meet you. We got separated from my friend. He knows all about Hogwarts and how to get there said he'd show us how to get onto the platform but..." She trailed off slightly embarrassed.

"Not to worry like my mum said. We'll get there." Marie said and smiled.

"Right Marie dear you know how, show her how it's done." Shelly said and waved her daughter forward.

"Not hard see you on the other side of the barrier." Marie said and waved over at Lilly. Then making sure no one was looking she sprinted for the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Oh my... does she need to know magic to get through and can I see her off?" Lilly's mother asked kind of concerned.

"Oh no the barrier will let her through then you and I can go through together." Shelly said and smiled. "Alright missy your turn. The barrier will let you through not to worry."

Lilly took a deep breath then started to run at the barrier once she was through she was stunned to see the scarlet train setting there plain as day with Hogwarts Express written across the front and side of the engine. She stepped out of the way just in time for the mothers and Marie's brother Jacob to come through.

"Lilly has a friend who's magical and he agreed to show us how to get here but I don't think his parents approved cause they seemed to loose us very quickly in the hustle and bustle of the train station. I wonder if you know of his family, Snape." Lilly's mother was saying as they made their way towards the train with their children.

"Oh I know them alright Prince family Pure Blood they are. Well they were until the youngest married a muggle named Tobias Snape that is. They've went down hill since that marriage." Shelly said with a slight frown on her face as she caught a glimpse of the Snape family across the crowd.

"Pure Blood?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Yea my family are pure blood all magic folk, you have half-blood witch or wizard marries a muggle, then..." Marie said delighted she could share some information but then trailed off as she glanced back at her mother unsure.

"It is a really awful term for muggle born's but you will hear it at some point in your life, it is called Mudblood. Meaning dirty blood." Shelly said softly so that only the group she was with could hear. "I tell you that so you're not confused it's a term used by those who believe magic should be kept within all magic families. They are a small percent of the wizarding community not to worry." Shelly said and smiled reassuringly.

"So there are people who don't want me to go to school." Lilly said as she looked back at Shelly with tears in her eye's.

"Not to worry dear, those types of people are rare and you wouldn't want to be friends with them anyway." Shelly said and smiled sweetly. "Time to go dears. Up you go I love you and write soon Marie have a good term and see you at Christmas." Shelly said as she ushered her daughter onto the train with her trunk and tawny owl.

"Yes mum I love you too see you at Christmas." Marie said as she made her way back to find a compartment. She found and empty one put her stuff away then went back to help Lilly with her trunk. "I've found an empty compartment if you'd like to join me." she said and smiled.

"Sure. Bye Mum, love you." Lilly said and waved as the train started to move Marie waved as well until their families were out of sight.

"There you are Lilly I've been looking for you I had hoped you had found your way. Can I join you?" a greasy unkempt boy had slid back the door to their compartment and was looking excitedly at Lilly.

"Sure Sev. You don't mind do you Marie?" Lilly said as her smile kind of faltered at Marie's look. Marie was looking at Severus Snape with an eye brown raised and a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Of course not, a friend of yours is always welcome." Marie said and smiled over to Lilly.

"Here we go seems to be the only empty seats left. Can we join you?" A young man said with messy black hair and blue eyes there was also a young man slightly behind him with neat short black hair and almost black eyes.

"Ah James, nice to see you. Did you manage to get your parents into gear at Diagon Alley they seemed a little tired." Marie said and laughed as she motioned to a seat beside her. "And you must be one of the Black boy's." She said as the other young man came in and sat down beside James.

"Awe you know them they like to take their time." James said and laughed. "This is Sirius Black, I'm James Potter." he said catching the eye of the lovely young lady beside the greasy git in their compartment.

"Lilly Evens and this is Severus Snape." Lilly said and smiled.

"I'm Marie Willis nice to meet everyone." Marie said and smiled then laughed a little. "Well any idea's on the Hogwarts house you want to be sorted into. I'm hoping for Gryffindor for myself." She said and smiled.

"It'd be nice if we are in Slytherin together Lilly." Severus said slightly excited as he looked over at his friend.

"Come off it there isn't a witch or wizard who was in Slytherin that didn't go bad. I'm for Gryffindor like my Father before me." James said very pompously as he glared at Snape.

"My family's always been in Slytherin as far as I know. It's a great house." Severus said very agitated as he glared back at James.

"Slytherin is nothing but a bunch of backstabbing Pure Blood maniacs who have no right to learn magic in the first place." Sirius said angrily as he also glared over at Severus.

"Coming from a Black that's funny the whole lot of you have been in Slytherin." Severus said switching to glare at Sirius.

"I don't want to be lumped in with that lot I want to be in Gryffindor." Sirius said getting to his feet aggressively.

"Well you are lumped in with that lot." Severus said as he stood up to match Sirius' aggressive posture. And up came James as well pulling out his wand and pointing it at Severus.

"Oh wow that escalated quickly... " Marie said as she stared between the three boy's now standing and glaring at each other with wands raised. "Sit down all of you!" she yelled at all of them the way her mother yells at her and her brother when they were being stupid.

The three boy's looked around dumbfounded at the way she had yelled at them. Then slowly sat back down but still glaring at each other.

"Bunch a gits. You want to get thrown out of Hogwarts before we even get there then by all means curse each other like prats. Otherwise put your wands away it's a long ride." Marie said glaring over at the boy's like they were idiots. "Anyway that's 3 Gryffindor and 1 Slytherin. Lilly What about you?" She asked curiously as she glanced over at her friend who was wide eyed and staring between the three boy's.

"I really don't know I hadn't really thought about it much." Lilly said softly returning her attention to Marie.

"Well there is, of course, Gryffindor which values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry the colors are scarlet and gold with a lion. Godric Gryffindor was the founder of the house. Then there is Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play their colors are yellow and black with a badger. The house was founded by Helga Hufflepuff. Next is Ravenclaw which values intelligence, knowledge, and wit their colors are blue and bronze with an eagle. Was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Then last is Slytherin who values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness their colors are emerald green and silver with a serpent. Slytherin's founder was Salazar Slytherin. My mother made me learn all that so I knew what house I was sorted into what it meant." Marie said with a smile as she looked around at the others who seemed surprised.

"Oh well they all sound nice, actually I'll just be glad to be sorted into a house and start school. I've been worried this is all a dream." Lilly said and kind of blushed.

"It's not a dream Evens I'm really here." James said and smiled as he leaned over and took her hand. "I'll be more then happy to prove it to you." he said and winked.

"Get your hands off of her." Severus said angrily as he tried to grab James' arm, but Sirius had jumped across the compartment and pinned him down.

Lilly looked slightly scared as she yanked her hand back from James. "Sev, get off him." Lilly said going from scared to angry in a second.

"Oy you lot what's wrong with you. Stay in your seats!" the door to the compartment had just been flung open and Sirius was pried off of Severus then thrown down in his seat. "Fighting is not tolerated at Hogwarts. I'll be back to check on the lot of you!" an older boy said with blond hair and blue eye's wearing robes for Ravenclaw with a neat badge with a P on it for Prefect. Just as suddenly as he had appeared he disappeared.

"Nosy git..." Sirius said as he glared at the door.

"Leave it Sirius he's a prefect just like a teacher he can hand out punishments. I told you not to fight or you'd get kicked out. You can bet he'll tell your head of house after we've been sorted." Marie said in a warning tone.

The rest of the journey was uneventful as all the prefects on the train seemed to be notified and were checking their compartment regularly. They had all changed into their robes just before arriving at Hogsmead Station. As the train slowed all the kids were filing out into the corridors. Once the Train stopped their was a surge onto the station grounds.

"Firs' years over here, firs years don' be shy, firs' years follow me." A very tall and unkempt man was saying his long black hair and shaggy beard matched his eyes.

"Oy who are you then?" James said as he stared up at the man with his mouth hanging open slightly cause he had to tilt his head back so far to see the man's face.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. 'Tis my job to lead you lot to the Castle." Hagrid said down to James then turned his attention back to the students coming off the train. "Firs' years over here, firs years don' be shy, firs' years follow me." At this summoning he turned and started around the station towards the lake.


	2. The Great Feast

Hogwarts Staff:

Head Master Albus Dumbledore,

Transfiguration Minerva McGonagall,

Potions Horace Slughorn,

History of Magic Cutbert Binns,

Charms Filius Flitwick,

Herbology Pomona Sprout,

Arithmancy Septima Vector,

Muggle Studies Charity Burbage,

Defense Against the Dark Arts Eddie Bellton,

Divination Alicia Woods,

Astronomy Aurora Sinistra,

Care of Magical Creatures Silvanus Kettleburn,

Flying Rolanda Hooch, Librarian Irma Prince,

Matrom Poppy Pompfry

Caretaker Argus Filch

Grounds Keeper: Rubius Hagrid

A Wizards War

Chapter 2

The Great Feast

Nov. 22, 2016

They had made it safely across the still lake on this gorgeously clear night, the castle looked amazing from the distance. But up close it loomed larger then life could possibly ever need it to be before 11year old students. The castle was quite intimidating for some students and awe inspiring for others. "Come along you lot, up the 'airs yer go, professor McGonagall will be waitin' on yer." Hagrid said as he motioned the first years up the stairs to the castle.

"This way, this way, no dottling now." a woman's voice said from the top of the stairs once they arrived inside the castle. She was tall and a rather severe-looking woman with black hair tied up into a tight bun. Her pointed hat cocked slightly to one side with her emerald green robes. "Settle down, I am Professor McGonagall in a few moments we shall enter these doors and you shall be sorted into your houses. Once you have been sorted you may at that time take your seat." and with that she turned and walked through the doors to check to see if the older students were seated yet.

"Hi, I'm James." James said and held out his hand to a young man kind of off to himself in slightly shabby 2nd hand robes.

"Hi, I'm Remus." the young man said and tried to smile but being nervous it didn't seem to work.

"Well I'm Sirius which house you hoping for?" Sirius asked curiously offering to shake the young mans hand as well.

"I'd like Gryffindor but who wouldn't right." Remus said glancing between the two boy's.

"Right now follow me please." McGonagall said and smiled over at Remus then winked at him. The group of fist years followed her into the Great Hall past all four of the house tables and up to the teacher table where she told them to stop. Then looked expectantly at an old hat on a stool placed right in front of where they had stopped. Then the hat spoke and all the first years did an intake of breath suddenly.

 _Nearly a thousand years ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _The greatest witches and wizards known,_

 _They hatched a daring plan,_

 _To teach young witches and wizards,_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began,_

 _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you,_

 _Where you ought to be,_

 _For noble Gryffindor the bravest were,_

 _prized far beyond the rest,_

 _For patient Hufflepuff hard-workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission,_

 _For wise Ravenclaw the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best,_

 _And for cunning Slytherin he,_

 _Loved those with great ambition,_

 _Thus divided they stayed in their quest,_

 _But how to choose the best,_

 _Gryffindor whipped me off his head,_

 _So I could choose instead,_

 _Now put me on, don't be afraid,_

 _I shall tell you where you belong,_

 _'Twas the founders who gave me the brains_

 _To choose their students forever more._

"Right now when I call your name you will come up and I will place the hat on your head then you shall be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said as she unrolled a long list. "James Potter."

"Good luck mate." Sirius said as he clapped him on the back and James smiled at him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it Black." Severus hissed quietly over at Sirius.

"Shut up you, no one asked for the nim wits thoughts." Sirius hissed back while glaring at Severus.

"Oh for heavens sake shut up both of you." Marie hissed as she stepped up between them to separate them from each other then motioned up to the front to get Sirius to watch James being sorted.

The hat had been on his head for half a minute when it cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" One table burst into clapping while the others sat quietly waiting.

"Remus Lupin." McGonagall called then the young man she had winked at in the hall walked out of the crowed.

The sorting hat sat on his head for a couple of minutes muttering "where to put you..." then finally "GRYFFINDOR!" He stood up and smiled brightly as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Severus Snape." McGonagall called and the greasy haired boy pushed past Marie nad knocked her into Sirius who caught her by the shoulders and glared at Severus again.

"You alright." Sirius asked as he let her get her balance.

"Yeah thanks." Marie said softly with slightly pink cheeks trying not to look at Sirius she turned her attention back to the sorting just in time to hear "SLYTHERIN!"

"Greasy git fits in with that lot." Sirius murmured mainly to himself.

"Maryann Hunters."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jeremy Waters"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"John Rangers."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sirius Black." The hat sat on his head for a few moments muttering in his head "another Black oh what a fine mind and talent to boot, a thirst to prove yourself different, then it must be... GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius had the largest grin yet as he bounced over and sat in front of James who had stood up and was now shaking his hand.

"Franklin Rosethorn."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Arura Gold."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lily Evans."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Marie Willis!" The hat sat on her head "you would do well in any house my dear, but where to put you..." the hat murmured then went silent for several moments then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" She stood up smiling nodded over to Professor McGonagall then took her seat over by Sirius across from Remus who was beside Lilly who was beside James.

The sorting went on for another 20 or so minutes then once professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat and his stool from the floor and rejoined the teachers the Headmasters stood up. "Suffice to say we are all hungry, dig in!" he said as he spread his arms wide and the tables filled with glorious smelling roast beef, chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, steak, kidney and stake pies, boiled, roasted, and mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, corn, gravy, and roles. After eating their fill of dinner the deserts magically appeared after their plates had been cleared. Deserts being ice cream, apple pies, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifles, and rice pudding.

"Very well now that we are all well fed some start of term notices. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher please make welcome Professor Eddie Bellton." after a slight pause for the students and staff to clap for the new teacher he continued. "The Dark Forest is out of bounds for all students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that the corridors are not for magic use or for practical jokes. Quidditch tryouts will be on the third weekend of this month please see you head of house for exact times. To our older students and first years, we have a new tree on the grounds it doesn't like to be touched so please restrain your curiosity I do not wish to see any of you in the hospital wing because of a Whomping Willow. Now off to bed with you big day tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"He's got a weird way of telling us to leave things alone." James said and laughed as him and the rest of the first years filed out of the Great Hall following their houses head boy and head girl.

They wound their way up to the Gryffindor Tower where they came to a stop in front of a painting. "This is the Fat Lady, and she is who you give the password to when trying to get into the tower. If you don't remember the password you will have to wait for someone to let you in so you must remember the password." the Head boy said then turned to the portrait. "Niffler."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Once through they saw a large circular room full of squashy armchairs, tables, book cases, scarlet and gold tapestries that depicts witches and wizards, many windows that look out onto the grounds, and a bulletin board as well as a lovely fireplace and mantle and above the fireplace is a portrait of a lion. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Only Gryffindor's are allowed in here hence the password and hidden entrance. The other houses have their own secret entrances and security measures. The dormitories are boy's the the left and girls to the right. You'll notice your things have already been brought up and placed in the dormitories for you. Now as Headmaster Dumbledore said it's time for bed classes start in the morning." The head girl said as she motioned to each door behind her.

The first years started to separate out into boy's and girl's so they could make it to their dormitories to get ready for bed.


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

A Wizards War

Chapter 3

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

November 25, 2016

All of the students woke early on Thursday September 2nd to find their school schedules laying on their bedside tables. The first years looked at their schedules eagerly comparing them only to find they all had the same classes at the same time.

 _ **Time**_ _ **Monday**_ _ **Tuesday**_ _ **Wednesday**_ _ **Thursday**_ _ **Friday**_

7-9:30am Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9:30-9:45am Break Break Break Break Break

9:45-10:45am Potions Defense Against Herbology Charms Potions

the Dark Arts

10:45-11am Break Break Break Break Potions

11am-12pm History of Herbology Transfiguration Herbology Potions

Magic

12-1pm Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1-1:15pm Break Break Break Break Break

1:15-2:15pm Charms History of History of Transfiguration Charms

Magic Magic

2:15-2:30pm Break Break Break Transfiguration Break

2:30-3:15pm Defense against Transfiguration Charms Transfiguration Defense Against

the Dark Arts the Dark Arts

3:30-6pm Break Break Break Flying Break

6p-8p Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

"Great lets get down to breakfast." Sirius said as he and James were getting dressed.

"Yes I'm hungry some how. But that feast last night was amazing. I wonder if that's usual." James said curiously as they got down into the common room.

"Don't be silly that was a little to extravagant for every day meals." Marie said as she looked over her shoulders as herself and Lily were heading across the common room to go down to breakfast them selves.

"I'd say they only do that at the start of term and end of term. But they may also do it for Holiday's." Lily said as she glanced over to the boys as well.

"Well I think they should do it every night." James said a little arrogantly. "Don't you think Evans? We would never go hungry that's for sure."

"No I most certainly do not." Lily replied as she huffed and turned back around flinging her hair slightly. "What's his problem? He understands I have a first name right?" she hissed quietly over to Marie as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

"I think he likes you." Marie said and giggled slightly.

"Well if first impressions really do tell a lot about a person I don't like him." Lily said stiffly as she sped up her pace to put distance between herself and James.

"Hey wait up..." Marie said since she was taken by surprise when Lily had sped up.

"Whats she got against me anyway?" James asked curiously as he glanced over to Sirius.

James a Sirius had kept to their leisurely pace back down to the Great Hall. "Don't know mate, she seems to like that slimy git from yesterday though." Sirius said from top of the grand staircase and pointing down to Lily who was now waving at and calling to Severus as they were going into the Great Hall.

"We'll see about that." James said in a determined tone as they reached the bottom of the stair case. "Hey Evans it's great to be in Gryffindor eh?" he said loudly as he sat down beside Remus and in front of Lily while smiling over to Severus at the Slytherin table.

"I like everything about Gryffindor except you." Lily said coldly making the others around them snigger.

"That's cold Evans I'm just trying to be friendly." James said as he looked at her quite confused.

"No your being a jerk. I don't want to talk about it." Lily said angrily as she put some eggs, toast, and bacon on her plate.

"Let her cool down mate." Sirius whispered cautiously beside James.

"Right..." James whispered back as he filled his plate. "Remus you came down early we were still asleep. Anything interesting happen?"

"No not really. I had to run down to the Hospital wing this morning." Remus said as he started to grab up his bag.

"Oh you poor thing what for?" Marie asked curiously between mouthfuls and holding her toast ready for another bite.

"Oh nothing really just an upset stomach she thinks it's probably just start of term jitters." Remus said as he put his bag on his back preparing to get up.

"Where you going mate class doesn't start for another hour?" Sirius asked curiously looking from his second plate of food.

"Oh...er... I thought I'd look at the Library." Remus said kind of stunned by the question.

"Sit back down Remus we've got plenty of time for that nonsense. It's only the first day, lets do that once we have homework." James said and motioned for Remus to sit back down.

"Yeah come on Remus we just got down here. Wouldn't you like some company. I want to check out the library to, but we can do that after class." Lily said and smiled at him.

"She likes him too." James whispered to Sirius earning a glare from Lily. "What? The library sound fantastic after... er... lunch yeah after lunch." he said after checking his schedule again.

"Oh... er... alright... " Remus stammered then sat stiffly back down.

"You sure your alright Remus you seem kinda out of sorts." Marie said as she kinda tilted her head at him.

"Yeah I'm fine... look I really want to go to the library." Remus said as he got up again.

"Well alright let us finish and we'll go up with you." Lily said and smiled sweetly.

"No..." Remus replied very quickly. "I mean take your time and enjoy your breakfast I'll see you in class." he said as he grabbed he bag then set off up the Great Hall.

"You know I don't think he's ever had friends. He doesn't know how to take us and react to us." Marie said thoughtfully as she stared after Remus who glanced back at them a couple of times.

"Really... poor thing..." Lily said softly looking over just in time to catch sight of Remus leaving the Great Hall. Doing so she missed the look that James and Sirius had just given each other and the fact that they nodded to each other.

~*~*~ Charms class *~*~*~

"Alright class settle down. I am Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you charms from the Standard book of Spells Grade 1. Please pull it out and turn to the Levitation Charm." Flitwick said as he stood on a large pile of books so that the class could see him. "As you'll see in you book the Levitation Charm was invented in 1544 by warlock Jarleth Hobard who actually believed he had learned to fly. He eventually realized that he had invented a spell that would lift objects into the air and could cause them to hover for varying lengths of time depending on their weight, and the skill of the spell caster."

Professor Flitwick paused as he looked around at all the students. "This charm isn't a silly little spell we teach first years just to teach you something no this charm can be most useful in duels and can lift physical obstacles and can even levitate small creatures though this is likely to confuse the poor creature and is strongly discouraged. But this charm can not levitate humans."

A hand had shot up into the air. "Yes dear boy?" Flitwick asked curiously.

"Pardon me Professor you said duels. Like to the death with swords?" the young boy said very shocked.

"Well yes some duels can be to the death, but that is rare. Mostly once your opponent is disarmed you have won the duel. And no wizards and witches duel with wands not swords." Flitwick said and the rest of the class laughed. "The incantation for this charm is Wingardium Leviosa. Now the book will show you the correct way to wave your wand, it is a swish and flick. We will be practicing today on the correct movements of your wands only."

The rest of the class was spent recreating the movements required for the charm with Professor Flitwick moving among the student and correcting any wrong movements.

~*~*~ Herbology~*~*~

"Good morning students. I am Professor Sprout. Now if you would please take out your Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. We are going to be learning the Fire-Making Spell today you will need it throughout the year to protect yourselves from plants if the need should arise, so lets make sure we all do our best shall we." Professor Sprout said and laughed a little.

"From lighting a warm hearth to igniting a Christmas pudding the Fire-Making Spell is always useful. However the ability to produce fire with the flick of a wand can be dangerous to you and your fellow classmates so we must be very careful. Never turn your wand toward your fellow classmates while trying to do this spell. Now the spell is Incendio and the book will show you what to do with your wand. Now lets practice wands only please no words." Professor Sprout said as she moved around the students to make sure they were doing the movements correctly.

After about half the allotted class time had passed she had deemed the student's ready. "Very well now repeat after me, no wands please... Incendio." Sprout said as she looked around at the class expectantly.

"Incendio." the class chorused together.

"Very good now again, no wands... Incendio."

"Incendio." the class chorused together.

"Very well you will see that there is a bowl in front of each of you lets try it together into your bowl please." Sprout said then walked in between the students as they tried to produce fire. It was several minutes before anyone succeeded. "Very good Mr Potter 10 points to Gryffindor. Ah and I see Mr. Black has achieved this as well congratulations my boy." The class carried on like this until the bell rang with students trying to produce fire in their bowl.

~*~*~Lunch~*~*~

Walking back into the school from the Herbology class James and Sirius were walking behind Remus. Once into the school Remus turned to go up to the library next thing he knew two boy's had hooked his arms on both sides and were steering him back to the Great Hall with the rest of the class.

"Lunch time my friend." James said and laughed as him and Sirius lead Remus into the Great Hall to find seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not hungry." Remus lied as now his stomach betrayed him by growling loudly.

"Really..." Sirius said and looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Remus you ate alone this morning before the rest of us even got up, and I'm hungry." James said as he sat down and looked at Remus expectantly.

"Oh all right." Remus said and sighed as his stomach gave another unruly growl.

"Where'd Evans go anyway?" James asked curiously as he looked around the table for her.

"Down there." Sirius said as he motioned down the table with his fork. Which had caught Marie's attention and she smiled over at them and waved slightly. James, Remus, and Sirius smiled and waved back.

"What is it with Evans? Huh any idea's?" James asked since he knew she was out of ear shot now. "She likes Remus, Marie, and she doesn't seem to mind you Sirius." he said between bites.

"What have you done to upset her?" Remus asked curiously.

"Nothing." James said as though the question was pointless.

"Well there is that slimy git at the Slytherin table James." Sirius said and pointed over to Severus who seemed to be in conversation with a couple of older students.

"Oh yeah... She is friends with that git isn't she..." James said as he stared over at Severus very irritated at the moment.

"What did he do to you anyway?" Remus asked curiously glancing back and forth between James and Sirius seeing a genuine dislike for the man they were staring at on both of their faces.

"We met him on the train yesterday. Kept bragging about Slytherin house and how he would love to have Evans in that awful house with him." James said as he went back to eating.

"That's it?" Remus asked surprised and looked over at Severus curiously.

"Well no, he brought my family up. The worthless lot have always been in Slytherin for ages. That's a dark house Remus very dark, most if not all end up using the Dark Arts. Awful folks they are." Sirius added darkly.

"And to try and get Evans, a muggle born, to want to be in Slytherin is unforgivable. Lovely girl had no idea the awful things that would have awaited her in the Slytherin common room." James said as he glanced over at Lily again.

"Oy lovely girl huh." Sirius said and smirked as he looked over at James.

"Shut it Sirius." James said which caused Sirius to laugh so loud the people around had stopped eating and turned to see what the three of them were doing. But now Remus was genuinely smiling and laughing.

"You boy's ready?" Marie asked startling the three they were standing behind which caused Sirius to choke on his food.

"For what?" James asked eyeing Sirius then glance back over to the girls.

"We promised Remus to go up to the library after lunch remember." Lily said as she rolled her eye's at James.

"We're eating. Well choking more like." Sirius said as he looked back at the girls as well. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Welcome." Marie said and laughed slightly at the look on his face. "Anyway..."

"Its alright I went this morning but thank you." Remus said and smiled back at the girls.

"Alright but were going up anyway. See you in class." Lily said then turned and started down the hall.

"See ya." Marie said as she left as well.

"So you don't like he because he's a Slytherin?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well no not just he's a Slytherin. I'm not sure how to put it in words exactly..." James said then kind of starred off into space for a few seconds. "I'll put it this way he exists... There is just something about him..." he said as he looked over at the Slytherin table again.

"During the sorting he knocked Marie over and I had to catch her." Sirius said as he glared over at Severus again who was now done with lunch and was leaving the Slytherin table.

"When was that? I don't remember..." James said as he looked over at Sirius curiously.

"You had already been sorted and were sitting down at the table here." Sirius said and looked away from Severus as he reached the entrance hall. "They had just called his name, he just ran right into her and kept going. No sorry, kiss my bottom, or anything." he added looking at James.

"Could it have been an accident?" Remus asked curiously trying to give Severus the benefit of the doubt that these two obviously weren't going to give him.

"No way. If I'd hit Marie that hard to knock her into him the way he did my arm would hurt." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well there ya go no respect add that to the list." James said irritated the Great Hall was starting to empty out now. "Looks like it's nearly class time." he said finishing his drink.

~*~*~ Transfiguration ~*~*~

"Good afternoon class. I'm Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. This class is required for 5 years, you have been warned." Professor McGonagall said as she starred around at all the students to make sure her point had been received and understood.

"This class will teach you the art of changing the form and appearance of an object. There are limits to what you can do that are governed by several different laws including Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, Cross-Species Transfiguration and Human Transfiguration. This type of magic is regarded as more scientific and hard work compared to all other subjects. You must be exactly correct for the transfiguration to be successful." McGonagall said as she paced back and forth in front of the class.

"Now like charms work, Transfiguration is achieved though concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of the incantation. However this type of magic required great effort because it is generally more difficult. Now please take out your 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' book and we shall start on the alphabet in which you will be doing the transfiguration formulas." McGonagall said as she watched the class get out their books and thus class continued taking notes on the alphabet.

~*~*~ Flying ~*~*~

Out on the main lawn by the Forbidden Forest there were 20 broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground with Professor Hooch standing between them waiting on the students to make it down to her. "Alright good evening, I am Professor Hooch and I will be instructing you this year how to fly on brooms. Step up to the left side of a broom please." Professor Hooch said and watched the students as they got into position.

"Very well place your right hand over your broom stick and say, up." Hooch said walking down the middle of a double line of students.

"Up." The class chorused together. Two brooms soared up into their respective users hand immediately.

"Nicely done Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. hold there while we get the rest up." Hooch said and turned at the end of the lines and started to walk back. "With feeling." she encouraged. "Very good Miss Willis, Miss Evans, and Mr. Lupin."

James and Sirius smiled across the open space of the two lines at Lily Remus, and Marie who smiled back then they all turned to watch the rest of the class.

"Congratulations Mr. Snape." Hooch said as she watched the last of the class get his broomstick up into his hand. Unheard by anyone was that James and Sirius had just sniggered at the fact that Severus was the last to get his broom up which to them seemed ridiculously effortless.

"Very well mount your brooms I am going to teach you how to take off and land properly today. On my whistle you will kick off from the ground hard hover for a few moments then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Ready one...two...three..." and with a shrill blast of the whistle two brooms shot into the air with several more a few seconds later and then after 30 seconds the rest lifted off. Once everyone was in the air they all leaned forward slightly and touched back down.

"Very good everyone. Excellent reflexes Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Now lets again shall we." Hooch said as she walked between the line of students again. "One... two... three..." shrill blast of the whistle. And So class continued until all twenty brooms took off at virtually the same time then landed smoothly.

"That was great." Remus said as himself, James and Sirius were walking back up to the castle. "You two are awesome. Everything seems to come easily to you." he said in a kind of awe.

"I've found everything really easy today except that crazy alphabet for McGonagall." Sirius said walking back up to the castle with his hands linked behind his head.

"I agree nothing challenging so far. Though it is only the first day." James said and laughed slightly.

"Exactly Potter just the first day. Perfect Potter...nothing challenging enough for you huh." said a very snide voice from behind them. They stopped and turned around to see Severus standing right behind them glaring at them.

"Your just sniveling because you were last to get your broom into your hand. Yeah don't think we didn't notice that looser." Sirius said as he moved his arms back down to his sides and glared at Severus.

"Yeah Snivellus stop your gripping." James snapped back at Severus.

"Nice James." Sirius said and laughed slightly which was making Severus turn slightly pink in the cheeks as the rest of the class had turned to watch.

"Come on guy's lets just ignore him and go to dinner." Remus said trying to keep this confrontation from getting ugly.

"I will not be insulted like this!" Severus yelled and yanked out his wand but James and Sirius were just as fast.

"You started this Snivellus so shut your trap and lower your wand!" Sirius yelled back at Severus.

"What's goin on up there?" Came a loud booming voice from across the grounds.

"It's the game keeper..." someone said urgently to the three with wands out.

"Saved by the staff..." Severus said angrily lowering his wand and staring at the other two wearily.

"I think that's our line Snivellus." James said and glared at Severus as he and Sirius lowered their wands as well.

"Come on you lot into the castle for dinner." Hagrid said cheerily and started ushering the students into the Castle.


	4. Quidditch

A Wizards War

Chapter 4

Quidditch

August 22, 2017

September seemed to fly right through with all of their classes teaching the very basics and getting their students ready to start on some more complex magic. But right now all the students heads were turned towards the first Quidditch game of the year. Tryouts had been a few weeks ago now it was time for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin in the first game.

"It's a shame first years never get on the team I'd love to be playing instead of watching..." James said and sighed as they ate breakfast the morning of the first game.

"There is always a next year James." Sirius said as he glanced over at James.

"Actually it's acknowledged that first years aren't that skilled on brooms but there have been exceptions and first years have been on house teams." Marie said brightly enjoying breakfast. "I'm curious to see how Gryffindor team does against Slytherin today." she added after taking a drink.

"Oh we should mop the floor with them." James said as pushed his plate away. "I'd love to play. The game is at 10 today."

"Fantastic you guys coming down to watch?" Marie asked curiously looking between James, Remus and Sirius.

"We won't get any piece if we don't go down. James'll drive me crazy." Sirius said as he glanced over at James again.

"Oh he'll be alright once he see's them playing. I for one would rather watch." Remus said as he glanced over at James as well.

"Yeah I'll be fine." he said and smirked as a guy tripped behind Marie who yelped once the guy had grabbed her to try and stop his fall.

Sirius had burst out laughing so loud the entire Great Hall had turned to see what had happened.

"You cluts get off." Marie yelled as she shoved the guy off of her since he had drug her off the bench she had been sitting on at the Gryffindor table.

"What happened?" Remus asked he had stood up immediately leaned over the table to try and help Marie back up and noticed the guy's shoes were tied together. "Really James..." Remus sighed quietly to himself pulling out his wand and untying the guys shoes.

The entire hall was laughing now except Marie, Remus, and the poor Hufflepuff boy that had tripped. He had turned a bright red as he was profusely apologizing to Marie for knocking her over in his attempt to catch himself.

"It's alright. Go on..." Marie kept saying as she glared over at James who was still laughing but visibly trying to stop because of her look. "You could have hurt that boy and me." she said once the Hufflepuff boy left the Gryffindor table.

"Oh come on Marie it was funny." Sirius said still laughing.

"It wasn't!" Marie said irritably as she threw her napkin down on the table angrily. "I'll see you lot later!" she said stiffly as she turned and stormed off rubbing the elbow she had fell on trying to catch herself from falling off the bench onto the stone floor.

"James I think that hurt her." Remus said quietly as he motioned towards her showing them that she was rubbing her arm.

"I'll apologize to her later." James said still trying to stifle his laughter.

"James Potter that was cruel." Lily said as she stopped behind him for a moment then continued on her way she was intent on seeing if her friend Marie was alight.

"Come on James, Remus we better get down to the Quidditch Pitch if we want good seats." Sirius said as he stood up then waited for the other two.

All of the student population was down at the Quidditch Pitch waiting patiently for the two teams to come out of their changing rooms. The Gryffindor team came out first greated by ¾ of the students cheering for them and waving scarlet and gold banners that said "Go Gryffindor". The team had on their normal scarlet with the trim, their names, and numbers in gold on the back. Then out came the Slytherin team dressed in them emerald uniforms with their trim, names, and numbers in silver. Most of the school booed them naturally with the only ones cheering for them being their own house mates.

"Team Captains shake hands." a young Madam Hooch said as she stood between them ready to start the game. She watched the two captains shank hands noticing they they were extremely aggressive towards each other. She sighed, 'Another eventful games is a head.' she thought as she watched then finally let go of each other.

"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch said. She looked over at the Gryffindor team to see if they were ready then over to the Slytherin team to see if they were ready. "Take off." she said then blew her whistle.

Both teams took off up into the air and took up their starting positions. then waited for her to release the balls into play. Once everyone was in the air she opened the box released the snitch and picked up the quaffel. She threw that up into the air then quickly released the bludgers and took off on her own broom letting a couple of boys clear the field of the storage box.

"And they're off Gryffindor has the quaffel Angela is easily weaving through the Slytherin's. She's made it down the field in no time a all. She shoots... saved by Johnson the Slytherin Keeper." the announcer called out.

James, Sirius, and Remus stood up top of the stands and groaned as the Slytherin chaser took the quaffel and started down the field dodging bludgers and rival chasers.

"And the Gryffindor Seeker George just zoomed right in front of the Slytherin chaser blocking him and throwing him off balance giving Angela the break she needed to get the quaffle back. And she's back down the field she shoots... Scores! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0." The announcer called out again barely able to be heard with all the cheering that was going on.

"Oooh... that had to hurt folks... Gryffindor chaser and team captain Samuel is down hit by a bludger by the one of the Slytherin team's beaters." the announcer said as he watched the school nurse run out onto the field to check on him.

"That had to of been painful." Lily said over to Marie as they watched the game progress with Gryffindor being down their captain they seemed to be struggling a little.

"Yeah I hope he's all right." Marie said watching the Gryffindor seeker George taking over giving orders to his fellow team members trying to reorganize the team so they could still win.

"After a couple a save and a couple of scores by Slytherin it seems that Gryffindor Seeker George has the team reorganized and ready to go again. The score is Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 30." The announcer said as he watched the game curiously being a Gryffindor he was very partial to winning this game vs loosing it.

"I don't understand Marie. Why are there so many balls?" Lily asked curiously being muggle born she had no idea what to expect when they had came down to watch the game.

"You see those two there with the sticks?" Marie asked and glanced at Lily to see her nodding and looking at the two Gryffindor beaters. "Those are beaters they use the bludgers to attack the other team to keep them from scoring or catching the snitch." she said as she watched the two remaining chasers being protected viciously by their beaters.

"Snitch?" Lily asked curiously looking over to Marie.

"I'm getting to that. The quaffel is that big red ball that the three chasers on either team have been scoring with. They have to get it through one of the hoops guarded by the keepers." Marie said pointing out the chasers, keepers, and hoops. "Now the snitch fits in the palm of your hand and is as fast as the dickens. Only those special few can see the snitch even if it's right in front of your face." she said holding out her hand palm up and using her other hand to show how big the snitch would be.

"But if you use the quaffel to score what's the point of the snitch?" Lily asked curiously as she heard the score announced again. Gryffindor 50 to Slytherin 30.

"The games not over until the snitch is caught it's worth 150 points. So unless the other team is ahead 160 points the seeker who catches the snitch wins the game for his team. Most teams end up going after the seeker with the bludgers cause it's nearly bloody impossible to win with out them." Marie said as she continued to watch noticing any time the Slytherin's got a bludger it was sent at George their teams seeker.

"And another score for Gryffindor 60, Slytherin 30." the announcer said as he watched the Gryffindor seeker dive towards the stadium floor. "Looks like it may be over folks Gryffindor Seeker George seems to have gotten a bead on the snitch."

George for his part pulled out of the dive just in time for a Slytherin Beater to flash by him with his club barely missing in head. "Cheaters." he muttered to himself as he took off across the floor of the stadium going after the snitch. He reached for it climbing up into the air again following the snitch. caught it just before being rammed by the other seeker and being thrown from his broom into the Gryffindor stands and he lay there unconscious with the snitch in his hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily yelled as she made her way over to the poor boy curiously with Marie right behind her. She saw James, Sirius, and Remus making their way down to George too.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Madam Pomfrey said as she made students get out of her way.

"Gryffindor's move back!" the stern voice of McGonagall was heard clearly over the crowd.

"Thank you Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said once McGonagall reached their side.

"Of course Poppy, anything you need." McGonagall said as she looked down at her young seeker worried.

"I think he'll be alright Minerva. He'll be spending a few day's with me and Mr. Samuel up in the hospital wing I do believe though." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked up with a small smile at McGonagall who simply nodded then started ushering the Gryffindor's out of the stands and back to the castle.

The rest of the Gryffindor team was floating in air a few feet away staring worried down at their seeker George wondering if he was alright. "He's fine you lot. You can visit them both in the hospital wing later please go change and return to the castle." McGonagall said up to her team with a small smile she rarely ever showed anyone.

"You're sure they are fine Professor?" The young Angela asked curiously as she stared down at George with the most worried look a teenager could produce.

"I promise you Angela they are fine. Just need some rest is all." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile before she lifted George up with magic so she could take him up to the castle.

~*~*~*~ Up at the School ~*~*~*~

"Well that was eventful." James said as he made his way over to a set of chairs in the corner of Gryffindor tower. It seemed to be their little spot.

"That seemed painful. Two team members in one game." Remus said as he sat down on one of the ottomans like usual with Sirius taking the other chair.

"That's Quidditch for you!" Sirius said excited as he leaned back in the chair they all had home work to do but he had no intention on doing it today he'd do it tomorrow. Like they always did.

"That's a brutal sport. How can they allow that in a school environment?" Lily asked as she followed Marie over to the fireplace with her book back ready to do their homework.

"That's just part of the game Evens. Do they not have sports in muggle schools?" James asked as he leaned up curious to hear her response.

"Of course muggles have games. But their not 30-40 feet in the air playing. We've got football, and rugby and things like that." Lily said as she looked over at James like he was a nutter.

"What's fun about it if your not up in the air?" James asked genuinely curious.

"James Potter if your making fun of Muggles you're a jerk." Lily said as she slammed down her standard book of spells grade 1 onto the small table in front of her.

"Evans I'm not making fun I just asked what made it fun." James said as he held up his hands in front of him defensively.

"Humph." Lilly said as she picked up her parchment, quill, and ink out of her bag and got started on her homework.

"What did I do?" James asked confused as he leaned back into his chair again looking at Remus who just shrugged then over to Sirius.

"Don't know mate." Sirius said as he shrugged and shook his head slightly. They all looked over at Lily curiously. "You sure know how to pick 'em though James." he said as he glanced back over to James.

"Lily I think he was truly only asking what made it fun. I do think he was being mean." Marie whispered over to Lily wondering if she would listen to her.

"It's hard to tell with him. He seems to think he's god's gift to the world." Lily said as she glared over at James who had returned to talking quietly with Sirius and Remus.

"Actually I think you make him out to be worse than he really is. Don't get me wrong he can be a jerk some times but there are times when he's being genuine and you attack him." Marie said as she went back to her homework.

"Do you think so?" Lily asked curiously as she returned to her homework. "He just gets under my skin. He never gives poor Severus a break." she said as she scribbled a few answers down.

"Severus isn't exactly innocent Lily. I've seen him hex James when you're not around and James has his back to him unaware he was around." Marie said softly as she looked up at her friend.

"So are you saying Severus get's what he deserves?" Lily asked irritated as she looked up at her friend.

"Now Lily you're doing it to me. I didn't say that. I'm just telling you there are times where Severus instigates the fights they get into." Marie said after she put her quill down.

"I'm sorry he's my friend it's hard for me to watch him be tortured like that. Besides those guy's don't just hex Severus they do it to other people too." Lily said as she smiled over at her friend.

"I understand he's your friend. They do get out of hand some times, but most people find them funny. They don't do things to hurt people it's just practical jokes and fun to them." Marie said with a small smile to be honest some of the things the guys did was extremely funny to her but she wasn't going to tell Lily that.

"Oh look they have a new friend." Lily said nodding over to the boys to seen a small plump boy sitting with them laughing.

"Pretty sure his name is Peter he's a first year too." Marie said as she looked over at the guys. ' _Maybe they'll lighten up if they get more friends._ ' she thought as she returned to her homework.

"I can't believe we are already in October. Halloween is in like 4 weeks I hear they have a huge feast for Halloween." James said as he looked around at his friends and laughed.

"I think it's about time for dinner." Remus said as he stood up and began moving towards the prorate.

"Oy wait up Remus." Sirius said as he and James jumped up to follow him. Peter was slower on the uptake and chased after Sirius and James.

Marie looked up at the clock curiously. "I guess he's right Lily. Lets finish this after dinner." She said happily putting her quill down and putting the stopper back in her ink bottle.

"Full moon's in a couple of day's we'll get a great view of it being up here in the tower." Lily said lightly as she stood up and looked out the window at the rising moon.

"Yeah it'll be great to see it up here." Marie said as they both began to make their way down to dinner in the Great Hall.


	5. Christmas

_**~*~*~*~ Authors Note: This is turning out to be a bigger project than I had anticipated. So I'm going to break this story up into three stories. This one ' A Wizards War' is through their 7 years at Hogwarts, next will be 'Original Order of the Phoenix' the next three years before James & Lily go into hiding, then finally 'The Aftermath' will conclude the set 1981ending of the first Wizarding War against Voldemort. ~*~*~*~**_

Harry Potter

A Wizards War

Chapter 5

Christmas

January 3, 2018

The school was cold, the grounds was covered in snow, and the castle was decorated gorgeously for the upcoming Holiday. Professor Dumbledore announced last night that Professor McGonagall would be taking up names for students who are spending their holiday vacation here in the school all this week everyone else would return to their families at the end of the third week.

James had offered to let Sirius, Remus, and Peter stay the Holiday at his house his parents wouldn't mind at all. Sirius had accepted immediately where as Remus and Peter had declined stating they should go home and spend time with their families.

For Remus it was strategic to go home. His family knew what he was and there was going to be a second full moon at the end of December. If it wasn't for the full moon during Christmas break he probably would have accepted the offer as well.

James and Sirius had cornered Severus several times out on the school grounds between classes doing simple first year jinxes they had learned on him, needing the practice they said anytime Remus questioned their behavior. Severus for his part never passed an opportunity to jinx them from around the corner when ever he caught one alone, only when he had a sure get away did he jinx them when they were together.

"Now I expect more out of my house boys. What makes you think you have the right to jinx other students?" Professor McGonagall asked slightly agitated by James and Sirius' behavior. They were only first years but she had high hopes for them, they were both amazing students very bright, and talented. But their behavior in the hallways and on the grounds gave her pause with all the issues in the outside world being printed in the Daily Profit about Voldemort and his followers, at least once a week now, she wondered if these two arrogant teenagers would grow up or grow bad. She heard a snigger from Severus beside the two miscreants from her own house all too enjoying the sight of his enemy's cowering before her.

"Oh don't think I don't remember you're here as well Mr. Snape. You are equally responsible for the shenanigans in the halls today." McGonagall said as she turned her eyes over to him sharply.

Severus quietened down rather quickly and looked at the floor. These two had deserved what they got it wasn't his fault that he had turned to run only to run into Remus, Marie, and Lily who were walking to the library. He had conjured water over both James and Sirius letting it fall on the two drenching them both and flooding the hallway leading to the library.

"It was self defense Professor, he struck first." James said as he glared over at Severus still dripping wet standing here in McGonagall's office.

"I don't care who started it. You three have been at each other all year now. You've managed to flood the hallway leading to the library and actually into the library." McGonagall said angrily as she snapped her attention back to James in a hurry. "50 points from both houses, plus I shall be speaking to your head of house Mr. Snape."

"50!" Sirius said outraged as he looked up at McGonagall in disbelief.

"Each Mr. Black and detention would you like to try for more?" McGonagall said at she snapped her attention over to him daring him to say another word. "As for your detention it will be served immediately with Mr. Filch cleaning up the water out of the hallway and library without magic. Now step aside and you three come forward." she said dismissing James, Sirius, and Severus off to the side with a wave of her hand and bringing Remus, Marie, and Lily up to the front of her desk.

McGonagall surveyed the three for a few moments, now these three held amazing promise being fantastic students and not prone to violent shenanigans even with one being a disaster waiting to happen. "Now explain your involvement." she said her gaze switching between them as she waited for them to speak they were looking at each other wondering who was going to speak.

"Well Professor simply put Severus jinxed James and Sirius down the Library hallway from around the corner. He turned to run to keep from getting the counter jinxes that were sure to come and ran into Marie here knocking them both to the floor and causing her to drop all her books too." Remus said with a shrug as he finally broke the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Lily looked over at Severus with sadness in her eyes that was the first time she had seen him attack first and it had been an attack with James and Sirius' back to him as they walked away from him down the library hallway talking amongst themselves about Quidditch, being innocent for once.

"That doesn't explain the tug of war I saw when I walked up." McGonagall said softly as she looked between the three again. These were all good kids top of their class even Remus surprising enough being what he is, of course she knew being a right hand of Dumbledore.

"Actually what happened was once I got back up James and Sirius rounded the corner sopping wet, as they are now, with wands out. Teachers were making their way towards the crowd that had gathered. A few jinxes were exchanged between the three before we could get a hold of them. I grabbed Sirius, Remus grabbed James and Lily grabbed Severus. We were just trying to make it impossible to point their wands at each other to stop the fight before anyone got hurt." Marie said as she glanced over at James and Sirius with a small shrug and smile saying with her expression she was sorry but McGonagall wanted answers.

"Very well for stepping in even against your own friends I award 50 points to each of you for your courage, loyalty, and bravery." McGonagall said with a small wink before dismissing the six of them. Gryffindor House had lost 100 points then gained 150 points in the last fifteen minutes making them out on top by 50. Whereas Slytherin was now 50 points short of where they started.

"Professor can we at least change first?" Sirius asked as he held his arm up and squeezed water out of his robes to prove his point that they were drenched and uncomfortable.

"Yes of course Mr. Black, you and Mr. Potter go up and change then immediately return to the scene of the crime. You Mr. Snape have no reason to change so head straight to your mess and clean it up." McGonagall said as she looked at James and Sirius with a small look in her eyes of sympathy then rounded on Severus with annoyance.

"Yes Professor." the three boys said in unison then glared at each other.

"This is all your fault Snivileous!" James said irritably once they got out of McGonagall's office.

"My fault. You two jerks have been jinxing me for months." Severus said angrily as he glared over at James.

"Oh don't act like you don't jinx us when you get the chance you worthless Slytherin. Come on James before he finds another way to get us all in trouble today." Sirius said as he brushed past Severus to go up and change. Once out of earshot of Severus he turned to James. "Besides the longer we take to change the more he has to clean. That and we need to plan our revenge." he said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Really guy's you heard McGonagall. I'd say all the teachers are tired of this feud between the three of you." Marie said as she followed behind them with Remus and Lily.

"Why can't you two leave him alone?" Lily asked sadly as she watched out the windows of the hallway.

"Leave him alone. Even's did you not see what happened back there? That no good Slytherin attacked us." James said defensively as he looked back at her shocked.

"The two of you have started all the other fights!" Lily said angrily as she glared over at them then pushed them apart as she began to walk faster to get up to the dorms quicker and away from James who seriously drove her crazy.

"Actually we only start about half." Sirius said with a shrug as he watched her go up the stairs.

"She'll see it one day. That was the first time she had seen Snape start it..." Marie said sympathetically as she followed after Lily. "If ya'll want my help let me know." she whispered as she passed Sirius then winked at him.

"She's on our side..." Sirius said as he watched her walk away shocked.

"Actually I think she's on your side Sirius." Remus said as he made his way up beside James watching the two girls leaving them behind.

"Only Evens is against us or rather me for some reason..." James said moodily as he started off towards the dorms again.

"You shouldn't drag Marie into this Sirius. You two started it against Snape. Though he is a pain in the rump most of the time." Remus said as he walked with the two of them.

"Hey if she's offering help I'll take her up on it one day." Sirius said with a devious smile on his face. It didn't take them long to get up to their dorms and change but they wasted time unpacking their bags getting their homework out that they knew neither of them was going to do tonight. They organized their school trunk then finally made their way down into the common room talking a few minutes there with Remus before leaving to head back down to the Library hallway.

"What took you two so long?" Severus growled out at them once they finally showed up now that the hall way was dry.

"Wow look James the one who flooded everything is complaining." Sirius said as he glared over at Severus.

"Yeah I heard that. Lets just get this done so we can go back up to the dorms where we don't have to deal with this slime-ball." James said as he glared over at Severus. According to James it was all Severus' fault that Lily didn't like him.

"Uhm hum... Since the hallway is dry boy's might I suggest you get your water out of my library?" a small woman said as she opened the door to the library and stared at the three of them with her blue eyes. Her graying black hair tied neatly up in a bun.

"Yes Madam Sawyer." the three boys said as they walked into the library to begin drying the floors there.

"I expect every drop of water to be gone before the hours up. These books are precious and needed for this school so snap to it." Madam Audrey Bridget Sawyer said as she motioned around the entry way. They had been lucky that it was only in the entry way and under a couple tables and the water hadn't went over to the book shelves. Madam Sawyer would have been extremely ill had the books been in any danger of being damaged.

After an hour of cleaning the library the three boy's split up again the two Gryffindor's glaring at Snape and the Slytherin glaring at James and Sirius. Once back in the Gryffindor common room they found that Remus had done gone to bed as well as most all the Gryffindor students. Only a few remained in the common room and most of them were working silently on homework.

"My parents don't care if I go to your house for Christmas." Sirius reassured James as they climbed the stairs to the dormitory. ' _Course I don't think my parents care if I'm alive or not at this point I'm a disgrace to the Black family line being sorted into Gryffindor._ ' he thought sadly but not showing his sadness on his features or in his demeanor.

"I just don't want you to miss out on family because you feel obligated to come to my house." James said softly as they entered into their dorm room.

"Trust me I'm not missing anything." Sirius whispered as he stopped at his bed getting undressing so he could lay down for sleep.

James did the same over by his bed but he wondered silently about his best friends home life and he thought back to the first time he met Sirius. ' _Are you a pure blood? My mum won't like me talking to you otherwise and here she comes._ ' he remembered Sirius saying in Diagon Alley when they were getting their school supplies.

Sirius laid down quietly pulling the curtains around his bed closed shutting down any more conversation about his family, they weren't something he liked to discuss. But now that it had been brought up he realized he'd not received a single owl from them other than the howler his mom had sent for him being sorted into Gryffindor. He laid there wondering for several hours envisioning his horrible summer vacation knowing his family would hate him so he started making plans to put things on his walls that they couldn't take down that would infuriate them and separate him from them.

James laid down on his side facing Sirius' bed wondering what kind of home life Sirius had since he was not wanting to go home for Christmas. And he fell asleep wondering what it would be like to live in a home where he was an outcast with a family who believed in Pure Blood supremacy and Slytherin House as the only way for their family.

~*~*~*~ 3 Days Later ~*~*~*~

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting together in on the train and just before the train began to leave the Hogsmead Station the door slid open with Marie and Lily standing there. "Come on Lily everywhere else is full unless you want to wander around the hall carrying your stuff all the way back to London." Marie said as she drug her trunk into the compartment then lifted it up with her wand and put it away. She looked over at Lily still standing in the hall.

"There must be somewhere else." Lily said as she glanced over at James irritated.

"Lily we've walked the train twice already there isn't another room open for us." Marie said with a frown as she put her hands on her hips mimicking her mother unknowingly.

"There is a spot for you Lily this way." they heard from down the hall out of sight of the occupants of the compartment.

"Severus." Lily said brightly as she turned and followed her friend from her hometown.

"Lily." Marie whined as she rushed to the door and watched her friend walk away.

"You'll be fine there. There is only one seat left up here." Severus said dismissively of Marie then a victorious wicked smile spread across his face as he looked back at Marie, James, and Sirius who were watching Lily walking beside him down the corridor.

"Git." Marie whispered with a frown as she glared at Severus irritated. "Humph." she said just before slamming the door to their compartment shut and turning around to go back to her seat bumping into Sirius standing behind her, being taller than her he'd had no problem looking out of the compartment over her head. "Sorry..." she mumbled then slipped by him with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"What does she see in that slime ball anyways?" James asked confused as he sat down against the window looking at Marie across from him watching the scenery going by with her arms and legs crossed.

"I have no idea." Marie said with a frown looking back over at James and Sirius. "They were friends before school, he was supposed to show her how to get onto the platform but his family lost her's quickly and me and mom had to show them how to get onto the platform." she said with a sigh she could see that Severus was bad for her friend but Lily couldn't see it.

"You should help me win her over Marie." James said with a smirk when she looked at him shocked along with his buddies.

"James, you are really hung up on this girl mate." Sirius said as he looked over at James shocked what 11 year old was that hung up on a girl other than James.

"More like obsessed." Remus said also shocked over by the door across from Peter who was beside Sirius. Naturally Sirius was beside James as all ways.

"I don't see what the big fuss is anyway it's just a silly girl." Peter said confused as he looked at the others hoping someone would explain this girl to him.

"She's not just a girl she's the girl." James said as he slid up to the edge of his seat. "What do you say Marie?" he asked silkily.

"James..." Marie started then looked into his eyes to see all the hope he had there. "Fine but be warned she thinks you're a jerk." she said with a sigh glancing quickly over at Sirius before looking back to James.

"Great now what exactly does she hate about me anyway?" James asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Probably you tormenting her friend." Remus said as he pulled out a book to read cause he had no interest in the conversation to come.

"Well that's part of it." Marie said with a shrug. "But that git isn't the only one you pull practical jokes on. She doesn't know when you are being genuine or just an ass as she puts it. Like the other day about the school sporting events she thought you were making fun of muggles."

"But I wasn't." James said confused, girls seemed to be harder to grasp than magic which was ridiculously easy for him.

"That may be but she saw it as you thinking they were a joke for you to humiliate anyone muggle born." Marie said with a frown, she'd known James a long time and knew his family they may be pure bloods but they never saw themselves above anyone else because of blood status.

"That's crazy, James would never do that." Sirius said irritated in defense of his friends honor.

"I never said he did or would. I've known James a lot longer than the rest of you. He's a great guy arrogant at times but a great guy and so is his family. Now Lily who is muggle born sees James attacking her friend just because he's a Slytherin she doesn't understand the differences in the two houses nor the history. But besides that she sees you and James as school yard bullies." Marie said changing her attention from James over to Sirius.

"School yard bullies?" Peter asked confused yet again.

"It's a muggle term for strong kids picking on the weak ones in the school yard." Marie explained as it if should have been obvious. She had as of yet to understand how this no talent boy had became friends with two of the most talented boys in the school.

"So she sees me as strong." James said with a hug grin on his face.

"Well yes you and Sirius are the two best in our year. Followed by Lily, me and Remus here." Marie said nodding over to Remus at the end.

"What?" Remus asked confused as he drug himself out of his school book to look over at Marie who had said his name.

Sirius erupted into laughter. "Remus pay attention." he said once he finally stopped laughing.

Marie laughed as well but wasn't laughing at Remus' laps in attention but at the fact that Sirius had such a infectious laugh, or at least to her it was infectious. Most of the girls in their year are attracted to Sirius with his talent, his looks, and his nonchalant attitude towards girls it drove them crazy they all wanted the Gryffindor bad boy. But Marie wasn't like those silly girls who flung themselves at him, she wanted to be apart of their plans to prove to him she could keep up with his talent. Course James was just as popular but with his blinders up he only had eyes for Lily Evans.

The rest of the trip back to London was spent discussing Christmas break, Quidditch, the return to school, then things they would learn after their return. Once the train stopped at the station the students began to disembark with their animals and trunks.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marie walked off the train together being in the last compartment did have its draw backs by the time they got onto the platform it was already packed full of families greeting each other. "My parents are that way." James said happily pointing at his parents then started over to them. The rest of his friends followed naturally trying to keep up with their friend while searching for their own parents.

"James my boy have you been good at school?" The aging man asked curiously when his son stopped in front of him and sat his stuff down.

"Of course dad, mom." James said with a huge grin as he hugged both his parents, he had missed them more than he had realized. "This is Sirius, Remus, Peter, and you know Marie already they are my friends."

"Oh are they all staying dear?" Mrs. Potter asked curiously she hadn't anticipated this many mouths to feed but it wouldn't be a problem she would just need to buy more food.

"No Ma'am I'm looking for my parents." Marie said brightly bringing her attention back to the Potter family.

"Come to think of it dear I did see you mom and brother not long ago." Mrs. Potter said as she looked around curiously. "Ah there they are." she said chipper as she waved at hand in the air to get their attention to come over to them.

"There's Lily and her parents too." Marie said as she pointed over at her mom now making their way over to them with the Evans family.

"Andrew and Jane Evans this is Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Great friends of mine and my husbands." Shelly Willis said with a bright smile as she introduced the Potters to Evans.

"Nice to meet you. Gryffindor too. Fantastic house if I do say so myself." Fleamont Potter said boastfully noticing Lily's school colors.

"Dad... No one want's to hear your old stories." James whined trying to get his dad to not embarrass him, noticing that Lily didn't seem impressed or happy for that matter to be over here with his family.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew." Sirius said introducing himself and the rest of their friends.

"Black family huh." Mr. Willis said as she looked over at her daughter curiously. He didn't hold prejudices against other blood statuses unless they were a pure blood family who voiced their opinions against other blood statuses and that is exactly what the Black family did they were old blood with the opinion that their family members should only marry other pure bloods.

Marie smiled at her father then walked up beside Sirius making her opinion stated silently that this was her friend and that was that. She had no intention of letter her father humiliate Sirius because of his family, Sirius had proven himself a prankster but nothing like what she knew of the rest of the Black Family.

"Anyway who's staying with us then? I know Mr. Black here is what about the rest of you?" Mrs. Potter asked changing the subject quickly before it get into the conversation of blood status she could see it heading for.

"Just Sirius Mom, Remus and Peter are going to their families and obviously so is Marie." James said wondering where the other two's families were.

"Very well we shall wait for them to be collected before we head home boys." Mr. Potter said with a shrug wondering why no one had collected the boys yet.

"See ya later guys." Peter said with a wave then took off for his own family that he had just spotted.

"Meet you on the train Sirius... James?" Marie asked as she turned to face the two boys staring at Sirius slightly longer than necessary before turning to James.

"Of course. Happy Christmas." James said with a wave.

"Happy Christmas." Marie said with a smile then turned to Lily and hugged her. "Happy Christmas Lily see you soon." she said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Happy Christmas Marie, sorry I didn't sit with you." Lily said softly in her ear, she had regretted leaving Marie the way she had, and her stay in Severus' compartment was anything but happy or fun.

"No problem have a good time." Marie said happily as she pulled away then followed her parents.

"We'll be off as well unless you would like some company waiting for his parents." Mrs. Evans suggested to the Potter family curiously.

"Oh no, we'll be fine thank you for the offer though." Mrs. Potter said as she shook hands with Lily's mother.

The crowed emptied out off the platform quickly as students met up with family then left to go home. Finally the crowed thinned enough to spot Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. "Why are they tucked away in a corner dear boy?" Mr. Potter asked curiously as he escorted Remus over to his parents.

"They don't like crowds." Remus said quickly hoping that would drop the subject.

"Ah I don't blame them." Mr. Potter said with a sigh to be honest he'd always hated huge crowds as well but he managed to tolerate it decently enough.

"Remus there you are." Mrs. Lupin said eyeing the older man beside him cautiously then looked back to Remus who was slightly behind him to see her son shake his head no. She let out a pent up breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Hello there. I'm Fleamount Potter, your son Remus here is friends with my son James." Mr. Potter said pleasantly pointing over to his wife and the boys.

"Lyall Lupin, and my wife Hope pleasure to meet you." Mr. Lupin said shaking Mr. Potters hand.

"Pleasure. We didn't want to leave without him finding his parents." Mr. Potter said with a pleasant smile on his face as he laid a hand across Remus' shoulder. "The three of them seem to be great friends, Sirius is staying with us for Christmas. Remus here is more than welcome too as well." he said happily hoping to get them to open up a bit.

"No... I mean we've been looking forward to his coming home for Christmas." Mrs. Lupin said suddenly almost terrified then changed tactics quickly.

"No worried I understand I have been looking forward to my own sons return. Happy Christmas to you." Mr. Potter said happily like he hadn't noticed Mrs. Lupins terror.

"Happy Christmas." Mr. Lupin said shaking Mr. Potters hand again then taking his sons truck so they could go home.


	6. Cabin Fever

Harry Potter

A Wizards War

Chapter 6

Cabin Fever

January 23, 2018

The students had returned to school after the Christmas Holiday and it was like the teachers were making up for lost time as they crammed more new information down the throats of the students at a rapid pace. The snow on the grounds made the castle seem even more magical some how, all covered in white. The corridors were cold so most students just rushed to their classes, library, great hall, or common rooms. Even the four notorious first years seemed to be more docile than in the previous semester. So perhaps the cabin fever was to blame for the current row in the Gryffindor common room between James and Lily.

"Evans I didn't say anything about muggles, seriously what is your deal? Stop yelling at me." James yelled confused by her confrontation this time.

"James Potter you and your band of miscreants over there are just plain irritating! And you did don't lie!" Lily yelled back at him red faced as she glared at him with one hand on her hip the other wagging a finger in his face.

"What the hell exactly did I say Evans?" James said angrily as he smacked her hand out of his face it was getting to the point of wanting to jinx her but refused to do so because he liked her so much.

"Perhaps if you pure bloods would go to school when you were younger you wouldn't be so ignorant about muggles Potter!" Lily yelled at him again as she swatted back at his hand in a how dare you strike me move.

"Now that's uncalled for Evans I didn't do anything or say anything!" James said angrily as he glared at her he wasn't ignorant and to be called so by a lovely young woman he adored and who was totally uninformed about the magical world until this year really had him pissed at the moment.

"Mate just leave it she doesn't even know why she's angry or else she would have said what it was that had her panties in a wad already." Sirius said with a frown waving a hand at Lily dismissively.

"Oh the Noble House of Black speaks." Lily said angrily as she rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Now that's going too far Lily! What does have you so wound up?" Marie said spinning her friend to her away from James and Sirius, who was now up on his feet clutching his wand angrily.

"Stay out of this Marie!" Lily yelled at her friend tossing off her hands so she could round on James again.

"Lily ENOUGH!" Marie yelled angrily as she grabbed her friend and spun her back around. "In case you forgot I'm a Pure Blood too and you are insulting us all while you spew out angrily, without explaining why you are yelling at him! What the hell did he say cause I didn't hear anything wrong till you started yelling!" she said with a dangerous light in her eyes her friend was being ridiculous to her other friends.

Sirius and James looked at each other so confused what had started all this and why had Marie jumped in? The rest of the Gryffindor's were watching the show interested to be honest no one seemed to know what Lily was so mad about.

"He said Muggle sports were lame and Muggle schools were stupid." Lily said with anger flashing in her eyes as well as she looked at her friend waving blindly in the direction of James.

"I did not!" James said defensively looking at Lily like she had lost her mind.

"You implied it!" Lily said rounding on him angrily.

"So your yelling at him and making a scene because of your imagined insults!" Sirius said angrily as he glared at Lily too he still hadn't gotten over the Noble House of Black comment, he hated being compared to his family.

"It's not imagined Black, he said it!" Lily said angrily glaring at Sirius while waving blindly at James again catching his glasses and knocking them off his face.

"Hey!" James said as he squinted around at the floor looking for his glasses and he dropped down to the floor quickly feeling around for them. Without his glasses he could barely see anything at all. "Ouch Evans!" he yelled shaking his hand that she had just stepped on and he heard a distinctive crunch of glass and metal.

Lily being off balance from stepping quickly off of James' hand closed her eyes tight at the crunching noise under her foot. She opened one eye and looked down at where she was standing to see James' glasses. "I...I'm...so sorry James..." Lily said embarrassed as she moved and picked up what was left of his glasses.

"Really you seemed rather intent on throttling him some more." Sirius said angrily as he took a few steps forward to help his friend.

"Sirius!" James said as he turned to where he could hear his friends voice and squinted at him awkwardly several times. "Enough... I just want my glasses back." he said irritated as he tried to find Lily's form.

"Here let me have them!" Marie said irritated as she yanked them out of her friends hands, pulled her wand out and pointed it at the glasses. "Reparo... There James good as new." she said softly as she turned the glasses so they were easier for him to put back on.

"Thanks Marie." James said with a friendly smile once he could see again. He rubbed his eyes one by one under his glasses.

"I'm truly sorry Potter." Lily said as she looked down at the floor humiliated by the way she had been acting.

"I'm going to bed." James said then walked up to the boy's dormitories and into the first year room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Good going Evans the one boy in this whole school who would do anything for you, you just humiliated over nothing!" Sirius muttered as he stormed past her up to his best friend.

"He'll be alright." Remus whispered sympathetically as he rushed past Lily after Sirius and James with Peter behind him.

"I really hurt him didn't I?" Lily asked softly to Marie so that no one else in the common room could hear now that they had all went back to doing their homework or games of wizards chess.

"Yes." Marie said simply with a frown at her friend and her arms crossed over her chest. "What was that really about?" she asked as she lowered her voice and stepped up close to Lily.

"I don't know..." Lily said ashamed of her behavior, he hadn't really done anything to insult muggles. "He just gets to me I guess." she said looking up at her friend to see eyes that weren't very friendly.

"Not an excuse Lily, explain." Marie said expecting a truthful answer.

"Severus is being strange, since the start of the year. Those two torture him that's got to be why he's changed." Lily said as she motioned up to the boy's dormitories.

"Listen to me Lily this whole scene was uncalled for, that boy seriously adores you and Sirius is right he would practically do anything you ask. But Severus starts a lot of the issues, you're new to the Magical world let me give you some advice about him, he's a Death Eater a dark magic user in the making the writing is on the wall to everyone else except you. Your friendship with him before school is clouding your judgment." Marie said sadly as she uncrossed her arms hoping Lily would at least listen to her but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

"I can save him, he's my friend." Lily said sadly as she looked up at Marie with tears in her eyes.

Marie sighed sadly. "I'll say no more than this, it's going to be damn near impossible he's made his choice already the sorting hat placed him in Slytherin and most of the dark wizards in Britain have come from Slytherin very few have came form the other houses. Becareful with Severus." she said sadly then turned to go up to the boy's dormitories after James. The stair cases for the girls would turn into a slide if a boy tried to get up to the girls apparently the founders trusted girls more than boy's because the Boy's staircase didn't do that.

"I have to try." Lily said sadly as she watched her friend stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Marie turned to look back at her friend with a sad smile. "I know. I'll meet you down in the Great Hall for dinner." she said then turned and continued up the stairs knocking on the boy's door.

"Go away Lily!" Sirius said angrily through the door.

"It's just Marie." Marie said then watched as the door opened up and she was let into the room. "James, you alright?" she asked softly as she walked into the room over to James' bed where he was laying with is arm covering his eyes. She sat down on the side of the bed noticing that his glasses were on the night table beside his bed.

"Fine." James said without looking at her he had expected her to come up here to him, they had been friends most of their life.

"James of all people to try that with I'm not one. Come on you're pride was wounded down there, in more than one way." Marie said with a sigh.

"Leave it Marie." James said still refusing to look over at her.

"I will not. Now look at me James Potter." Marie said as she reached over and grabbed his glasses so they were ready for him.

"Marie..." James said irritated as he pulled his arm off his face and leaned up on his elbows to squint at her then after she put his glasses on he could see that all his friends were around his bed worried about him.

"I know you hate people knowing how bad your sight is, but it was unrealistic to think no one would find out." Marie said as she smiled at him softly. "That explosion down stairs was cabin fever I'm sure and actually about Severus Snape not anything to do with Muggles."

"It's been too cold to mess with him. We've not done anything since we came back to school." Sirius said confused as he looked at Marie like she was crazy.

"Yeah but she's known Snape for years, they played together as kids and she's seen the difference in him and blames you lot for it." Marie said as she turned to look at Sirius.

"That's ridiculous, he'll be a Death Eater when he's older we didn't do that." Sirius said and crossed his arms irritated as he looked away from Marie.

"I told her as much. He made his choice well before getting here. The rest of us can see the writing on the wall but her friendship as a kid is blinding her from the truth and what she is seeing is terrifying her. So she took it out on you." Marie said sadly as she turned back to James.

"So she doesn't really hate me?" James asked hopefully as he looked at Marie.

"Oy mate really!" Sirius groaned as he threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

Remus laughed at Sirius reaction and shook his head at him. "Lighten up Sirius he's hopeless when it comes to her, we already knew that." he said pointing over his shoulder at James as he walked over to his bed and opened his trunk to pull out his night clothes so they were ready before they to go down to dinner.

Marie laughed and shook her head at James. "No she doesn't you just tend to be the object of her anger apparently." She said as she stood up and held her hand out to James. "Lets go to dinner."

"You realize this means I'm jinxing his ass tomorrow or tonight actually sounds a lot better." Sirius said as he stood by the door ready to go eat he was hungry.

"Wouldn't surprise any of us." Remus said as he raised an eyebrow at Sirius and joined him by the door with a shake of his head.

"I am hungry." James said as his stomach grumbled just like an alarm for meal times and grabbed Marie's hand then stood up not really using her to pull him up.

About midway through dinner Dumbledore had left and Sirius struck not long after. He muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" softly with his wand under the table pointing it as the container of pumpkin juice on the Slytherin table in front of Severus and letting it drop suddenly tipping over towards his target spilling a mostly full container since the house elves kept them full for the students.

Severus jumped up suddenly with a yell shaking pumpkin juice off like a dog and glaring at the offending container of empty of juice now. Then glared up at the roaring laughter coming from the Gryffindor table to see his four usual tormentors singling out James since he was interested in his Lily. "Potter you'll pay for that." he said angrily then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Snivelious I didn't do it pick on someone else!" James yelled after Severus then laughed again with the others. He may have not done it but he knew it would happen Sirius had said so in the dormitories before dinner.

"James Potter you are so mean." Lily said then stormed out after Severus.

"Lily!" James said as he turned to watch her go. "She's impossible, I didn't do anything again." he said with a frown and a shake of his head returning to his dinner.

Marie moved from where she had been sitting by Lily to beside Remus who was across from James. "But you knew it was coming." She said quietly with a laugh as she leaned across the table at him.

"You didn't tell her that did you?" James asked curiously looking up at her.

"Of course not. I'm just reminding you, you're not 100% innocent." Marie said with a smile and a wink. "You doing alright Remus?" she asked curiously he seemed to be barely eating and he seemed really tired to her.

"Me... uh... yeah I'm just not feeling well, I'll be alright." Remus said shocked then forced himself to eat food ignoring the others glances at him.

"Maybe you should go up to the hospital wing." Marie suggested as she reached over and touched his forehead the way her mother had always done. "You don't have a fever." she said looking at him curiously.

"I'm fine, if I'm not feeling better tomorrow I'll go to the hospital wing." Remus said backing way from Marie slightly.

James and Sirius looked at each other confused there was something their friend was hiding from them but they didn't have a clue as to what it could be. "I was just worried Remus I didn't mean to freak you out." they heard Marie and they returned their attention back to their friend. Peter naturally had missed the whole thing solely interested in the food on his plate.

"You're fine just startled me." Remus said waving a hand in front of him dismissively returning to his food but his thoughts were elsewhere in just two days would be the full moon and it was affecting him something pretty awful but he had been trying hard to not show it to his friends. ' _If they find out they'll hate me and I'll loose them forever._ ' he thought sadly looking up at James and Sirius as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice wondering how long he could keep his friends.

"I truly hope that wasn't the two of you again." McGonagall said as she stood behind Remus and Marie looking down at James and Sirius with a frown on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Honest Professor I had nothing to do with it." James said as he looked up at her with a charming smile.

"And you Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked curiously as she looked over at him.

"We've behaved since returning to school why pick on us?" Sirius asked curiously as he tilted his head slightly looking at her with the most innocent look he could manage.

"Just be sure you continue to behave Mr. Black. Now to bed with the lot of you!" McGonagall said with a shooing motion at the whole table, then turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

Marie giggled as she watched Sirius, "Why did you just tilt your head like that with puppy dog eyes and all?" she asked and started laughing outright with Remus.

"I saw that too." Remus said as they all began getting up to go back up to the Gryffindor tower.

"I did not." Sirius said as he looked at the two like they had lost their minds.

"Did too!" Marie and Remus said together then laughed again.

James joined them laughing as he prodded Sirius in the ribs. "You'd make a good dog apparently." he said rubbing Sirius' head, then jumped out of the way when Sirius took a swing at him. "Hey now bad dog!" he said then took off running with Sirius hot on his tail.

Several minutes later up on the seventh floor just outside the portrait hole was Lily waiting. "There you are Potter!" she said as she stormed over and slapped his chest angrily.

"Oy not this again. Didn't you learn anything earlier?" Sirius said irritated as he frowned at Lily.

"Not now Sirius." James hissed over at his friend. "Hi Evans." he said with a silly grin on his face as his hand went up to mess with is hair in a sort of nervous habit, not that it could mess up his naturally messy hair.

"Why'd you do it?" Lily demanded as she poked him in the chest angrily.

"Do what?" James asked as he backed up a step away from Lily she was red faced mad at him again.

"You dumped that on Severus! He won't even speak to me now! You're just a big jerk James Potter!" Lily said angrily with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Evans I didn't do anything honest!" James said frantically as he tried to calm her down, he couldn't stand to see a woman cry.

"You're a lair Potter!" Lily said as she slapped him across the face then turned to the portrait hole "Niffler!" she screeched at it then stormed into the common room.

"Ow..." James whined as he held his cheek tenderly. "What the hell why am I blamed?" he asked as he rounded on Marie.

"Ugh... I Don't know..." Marie threw her hands up defensively and shrugged.

"Ya know what if I'm going to get blamed I think it's time to pull out my dad's old cloak and do some night raids!" James said with a dangerous look in his eye, he was going to get revenge and Severus was going to pay the toll.

"Sorry cloak?" Remus asked curiously unsure of what was going on.

"You'll love it Remus. James' dad had..." Sirius said excitedly then stopped when he noticed that Marie was still standing there.

"Oh I know about that if you are referring to what I think." Marie said with a dismissive wave a Sirius looking over at James wondering if she was right. "Oh this will be fun, don't get caught out of bed and tell me all about it." she said with a wicked grin and a wink. She turned, gave the password and walked into the common room.

"Come on we've got supplies to get." James said and motioned the others to follow him as he dashed into the portrait hole before it could swing closed again. "Sirius get all that stuff we made for Valentines." he said once they were in their dorm. He dove into his trunk pulling out several packages of dung bombs and his cloak.

"What's so great about this cloak?" Remus asked curiously as he watched Sirius tearing through his trunk pulling out several small packages.

"This." James said with a wicked grin as he put the cloak around him and his body disappeared.

"Wicked." Remus said with a huge grin on his face as he walked around James looking for a bad spot in the cloak but couldn't find one. "Can we all fit?" he asked curiously as he looked back up at James' face.

"Well we're all pretty small right now so yeah, once we get taller it won't work that great but now should be perfect." James said with a wink as he took the cloak off and motioned every one over to him. "Remus grab your bag if anyone asks you're going to the library for a moment we've still got a half an hour before we have to stay in the common room." James said tossing him the dung bombs.

"What about the rest of you?" Remus asked curiously as he pulled out his homework and sat it on his bed then put the dung bombs in and the other packages that Sirius had dug out of his trunk.

"We'll be under the cloak. It will be less of a chance of getting blamed if everyone saw us coming in but never leaving." James said with a wink holding up the cloak.

"Great so I'll get blamed, some friends." Remus said jokingly as he put his bag on his shoulder and watched as his other three friends disappeared under the cloak.

"Hush up and get going." Sirius hissed from under the cloak.

"Alright, alright, stop being a nag." Remus said and laughed lightly as he opened the door then walked out, down the stairs and out of the portrait hole without any questions. ' _James was right they don't expect me to do anything stupid._ ' he thought with a smile.

"Great Hall Remus, there must be some Slytherin's left in there." James whispered right behind Remus and saw him nod then change directions.

"No one's around Remus get under here." James whispered after looking around to be sure then opened the cloak to let Remus under it quickly.

They made it down to the Great hall just as the last of the Slytherin's were leaving their table and they followed them at a nice distance trying to find the common room entrance. Once the Slytehrin's went into their common room in the dungeon the four friends got to work setting up a nice booby trap for the first Slytherin to walk out in the morning. It took them about an hour to get everything set up and to get everything charmed to do what they wanted took another half hour.

"Come on lets get out of here." Sirius whispered to the others as he picked up the cloak and threw it on letting the others join him. They made it back up to the seventh floor in front of the Fat Lady in no time pushing Remus out from under the cloak to give her the password.

"You're out of bed young man." the Fat Lady said with a frown.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry it won't happen again I lost track of time. Niffler please." Remus said nervously they had never stayed out this late before and was unsure if she would let them in to the Common room.

"Oh alright be sure it doesn't happen again, I need my beauty sleep you know." the Fat Lady said then swung her portrait open letting four boy's in unknowingly.


	7. Suspicious Sickness

Harry Potter

A Wizards War

Chapter 7

Suspicions Sickness

January 30, 2018

"Ah but it's all in good fun Minerva, Valentines day isn't that far off you know." Professor Slughorn said in as he sat next to her at dinner.

"I bet you anything my house or more specifically four of my first years did that." McGonagall said as she waved a hand over at the Slytherin table.

"No harm was done Minerva, just leave it be as a fantastic practical Joke that we have no idea who perpetrated." Slughorn said with a laugh, he'd always had a good sense of humor even if it was at the cost of his own house. All of the Slytherin Students hair and clothes were pink with little red and white hearts all over them. Not just that their entire common room and all of the dorms were the same way but with the addition of dung bomb smell.

"How can you be so forgiving Horace?" McGonagall asked curiously as she frowned at her house table.

"Lighten up it's all a bit of fun. I am curious as to why they pulled it a few weeks early. It would have been amazing on Valentines day here in the Great Hall." Slughorn said with a far off dreamy look, imagining what the entire school would have looked like.

~*~*~*~ Gryffindor Table ~*~*~*~

"Remus are you sure you are alright? What time did you guy's get back into your dorm last night?" Marie asked curiously beside him, she was worried about him he looked tired almost like he hadn't slept for days. Marie was sitting with the guy's because Lily wasn't talking to her either after catching her with the guy's yesterday coming up from dinner.

"Look at that isn't it amazing, it only took us an hour past curfew." Peter said happily as he laughed at the Slytherin table, which was being quite and salty to the rest of the school.

"Mate you may need to go to the Hospital Wing, you look like you've caught something." James said worried.

"I'll go after dinner." Remus said tiredly as he looked at his friends and gave them a weak smile.

"No you're coming now." Marie said as she stood up then pulled him out of his seat.

"I second that." James and Sirius said also standing up intent on dragging him up there if they had too.

"Alright I give, but I can go on my own I don't' need an escort." Remus said as he went to step over the bench at the table. He didn't pick his back foot up high enough and it caught making him stumble and nearly face plant into the floor.

"Bloody hell Remus." Marie said as she caught him then her cheeks turned red as she looked down and saw where his hands had braced himself. Naturally James and Sirius had stupid lopsided grins on their lips busted out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Marie..." Remus said as he realized where his hands had landed on her chest trying to keep his balance and he suddenly let go also turning red in embarrassment.

"Wow Remus moves faster than you James." Sirius said elbowing James in the ribs then began laughing hysterically again with James.

"Shut it Sirius." Marie said as she glared over at him then turned and helped Remus out of the Great Hall with the two cackling Hyenas behind them.

"I didn't mean to do that..." Remus said as he looked away from her under the pretense of watching the stairs as they climbed up to the Hospital wing.

"I know Remus it was an accident, no worries." Marie said with a sweet smile over at her friend as she used her shoulder against his to get him to look up at her.

"Ah Mr. Lupin I was wondering...if you were going to come see me you looked a little peaky today at lunch." Madam Pumphry said changing her track of thought when she saw that several other students came in with him. She had caught the terror that flashed across his face when she had started speaking to him.

"He's seemed weak the last two days, we wanted to make sure he came to see you." Marie said as she nudged him forward towards Madam Pumphry.

"Well come along deary lets see." Madam Pumphry said with a small smile with an arm out to lead Remus farther into the Hospital. After several minutes she looked up from examining him to see his friend were still there waiting anxiously. "It seems Mr. Lupin has a nasty virus, he will be staying here in the Hospital wing for the next few days without visitors if you please so he can recover. Head on back to your house and I'll inform Professor McGonagall." she said with a shooing motion.

"Alright bye Remus hope you get to feeling better." Marie said with a sweet smile and a wave before she turned to leave.

"We'll take notes for you. See you when you're feel better." James said as he waved and followed Marie out of the room.

"It's not going to be the same without you. We'll have to plan the next big one when you are feeling better." Sirius joked and laughed as he turned and followed the other two out of the Hospital room.

Madam Pumphry followed them to the door to make sure they were gone then sighed. "Well that was a close one Mr. Lupin." she said slightly reproachful as she turned and made her way back to him.

"I know I'm sorry I waited too long to get here." Remus said and sighed sadly as he fell back onto the hospital bed. "Tomorrow's moon is in the day time..."

"Yes it is. We'll have to get you out of the castle rather early Mr. Lupin so get some rest." Madam Pumphry said as she pulled the screens around his bed to give him privacy and to keep nosy friends from being able to see him from the door.

"I hate this! Why can't I be normal?" Remus asked agitated as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow.

"It'll be alright Mr. Lupin." Madam Pumphry said softly as she patted him on the back trying to comfort him with a frown on her face. It tore at her heart when there was absolutely nothing she could do to ease his suffering. Such a young boy shouldn't have to endure such heartache and pains as Lycanthropy. "Get some rest dear." she said softly before turning and walking into her office.

~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~

"James what do you know about the Lupin's?" Marie asked quietly late next morning over in the boy's normal corner by the fire place.

"Just what Remus has told us why?" James asked curiously as he looked up from his homework, now that it was Sunday morning they had to get it done before returning to class tomorrow. They had to take notes for Remus and couldn't put off their homework like they unusually did.

"Just curious. He or someone in his family get's sick quite often." Marie said as she looked out the common room window it was nearing lunch time and she frowned lightly the moon was starting to rise which she thought was odd, moon should rise at night as far as she was concerned it didn't make sense to be up in the day time the sun was already up.

"What's up?" Sirius asked curiously looking from her to out the window wondering what had made her frown.

"Nothing just the full moon, silly thing should be up at night the sun comes up during the day." Marie said with a dismissive wave turning back to the fire where she was warming her feet. "It's colder than normal today." she said distractedly as she leaned up and put her socks and shoes back on so she could go down to the Great hall and eat lunch.

"Yeah well it is winter." James said as he continued to stare out the window, something about what Marie had said was bothering him. ' _Remus or a family member is sick quite often...actually it seems to be about once a month..._ ' he thought then shook his head this was just a stomach bug.

"I heard Remus is sick how is he?" a faint shy female voice said which caught all of their attentions suddenly.

"Evans!" James said shocked as he looked at her confused. She hadn't spoken to them in several days so far he was unsure of what to say to her after her explosion on him.

"He's fine Lily Madam Pumphry has him in the Hospital Wing." Marie said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh maybe I'll go see him." Lily said then turned to leave to go down to lunch.

"You can't Evans." James said as he stood up to follow after her.

"Oh really and why is that Potter?" Lily said angrily as she turned to glare at him.

"Lily calm down Madam Pumphry said he's not allowed to have visitors, that he needs rest." Marie said with a frown at her friend, she always seemed to jump to the worst conclusions when it came to James. She was absolutely sure that the Snape boy in Slytherin was the problem with that.

"Oh sorry." Lily said glancing at Marie then back to James.

"Evans what is it with me that you're always jumping down my throat?" James asked confused as he just stood there and stared at her.

"Why couldn't you have said he's not allowed to have visitors? No you told me I couldn't go see him like your my boss Potter." Lily said defensively as she glared up at him again.

"Oy lets not do this nonsense again shall we, I'm tired, actually all of Gryffindor is tired of listening to you Lily yelling at him for no reason." Marie said as she stood up irritated then looked over at Sirius and Peter and nodded towards the door in a lets get out of here before they continue move. "I mean really three times in three days is enough already." she said irritated as she turned and walked around the chair she was sitting on to go towards the door.

Sirius had a huge grin on his face as he stood up and followed. "She's right it's gotten a bit old already. You two quarrel like an old married couple." he said with a shrug as he passed the two.

"Sirius Black you take that back, I'm not married to him." Lily said angrily as she spun around to face him as he was leaving.

"Too bad mate you got the worse end of that stick all the bickering without the perks." Sirius said with a wink before leaving the common room laughing at how pink they both were at his insinuation.

"He's your friend do something about him." Lily said as she rounded embarrassed on James.

"What do you want me to do Evans? Tie him by his feet in that mad tree outside, that Whamping Willow?" James said as he looked at her with wide eyed shocked.

"That's not a bad idea Potter." Lily said then spun around and left him standing there shaking his head at her laughing.

"You're not going to do that are you James?" came a squeaky voice beside him.

"Of course not Peter." James said with a roll of his eyes at his small kind of talentless friend that they had taken pity on since no one was willing to be friends with the boy. "Come on lets go to breakfast before she decides to have another go at me." he said with a shrug then headed for the door.

By Tuesday there had been no more arguments in the Gryffindor common room luckily enough, now Lily was just ignoring the boys or spending time in the library to do her studying. Remus had just returned from the Hospital wing in time for dinner. "You still look a little peaky to me mate." James said as he slapped Remus on the back of his shoulder lightly.

Remus hissed lightly and cringed, James just had to hit the one sore spot on his back. "I'm fine just hungry and tired." he said pulling way from James quickly.

"You sure you're alright that seemed to hurt." Marie asked concerned about him.

"I just barely touched you mate. What made you flinch like that?" James asked looking at his hand then over at Remus sure he hadn't touched him hard enough to hurt him.

"I... uh...apparently fell out of bed last night and got a bruise there or something." Remus said trying to make his way over to the portrait hole to go down to dinner.

"Let us see then." Sirius said curiously as he poked at his shoulder lightly.

"No it's alright lets just go eat." Remus said trying not to act hurt, he had lied to them he didn't fall out of bed and gotten a bruise he had been injured during his last transformation and it hadn't healed all the way yet.

"Stop it Sirius that's just rude, leave him be." Marie said with a frown as she slapped Sirius' hand away from Remus' shoulder. "Come along lets go eat." she said and smiled brightly as she took Remus' other arm and wrapped hers around it like he was escorting her down to dinner.

"Uhm...right..." Remus said embarrassed as he looked away from her towards the floor but began walking towards the portrait hole to leave the common room to head down to the Great Hall.

"See he moves a lot faster than you do Jamesy!" Sirius said then laughed so obnoxiously it caused the whole house to turn and look at him.

"Oh shut it Sirius!" James said with a frown as he shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after them to go down to dinner.

"Oy look the little sickly one's back." Severus said from the Slytherin table, he had started sitting by Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes, and Malfoy. All older and wrapped up in the dark arts heading straight for the Death Eater status, the oldest being Malfoy a 6th year prefect of Slytherin.

"Oh look Sirius the Slimball git can speak, I wonder if he can read too." James said loudly as he glared over at the Slytherin table daring Severus to say something else.

"More than hex's, jinxes, and curses of the Death Eater variety I doubt it." Sirius said as he also glared over at Severus, that boy knew more hex's and jinxes than most seventh years he was dangerous and heading down the path of evil.

"Would you two leave him alone." Lily said exasperated as she looked down the table at them.

"He started it Evans." James said as he flopped down in his seat across from Remus.

"I know, I heard..." Lily said sadly as she looked over at Severus who was now in deep conversation with the boy's around him glancing at James, Sirius, and Remus several times.

"Then tell him to leave us alone." Sirius said mater of factly as he sat down beside James across form Peter.

"I can't... He won't listen or talk to me because of you two." Lily said as she glared over at them.

"Not this again..." Marie whispered with a sigh beside Remus looking towards Lily several seats away. "Lily please look at the people he is associating with... all dark magic users they flourish in the dark arts there's no saving him, he's gone, the boy you knew is no more please stop before you get hurt." She pleaded with her friend.

"I won't! He's my friend we've been friends for years. I won't let these two miscreants bully him. How can you defend them Marie?" Lily said shocked and hurt as she looked at her friend.

"I'm not defending anyone Lily, you're being unreasonable. Snape attacks these two and you yell at them like it's there fault. That's not fair and you know it, you just saw Snape verbally attack Remus here and these two defend him yet you get onto them instead of the one who instigated the whole thing. A friend should put their friends in their place when they are being jerks you just make excuses for him and blame these two for all his bad choices." Marie said pleading with her friend to see through to the truth.

"Humph." Lily said as she turned away from her friend sadly, she knew she was right that she had no reason to get on to James and Sirius when Severus starts it. But she can't help wanting to defend her friend all she can see is the small unkempt boy that had befriended her when her sister had abandoned her as a freak. 

"I don't understand her it's like we are the dark magic users not that slimy git over there." Sirius said irritated with Lily Evans for the hundredth time this year.

"I don't get what I'm doing to piss her off so much...I really do like her, you're supposed to be helping Marie." James said sadly as leaned over the table at Marie pleadingly.

"I'm trying James. Like I said she's being unreasonable, for the smartest witch in our year she sure doesn't make much sense." Marie said with a frown as she looked over at James. "Besides you've seen lately that's as much of a conversation we've had since your row the other day where she broke your glasses." she said sadly and shook her head.

"You're tearing girlfriends apart." Sirius said as he elbowed James in the ribs.

"Oh shut it." James said knocking Sirius arm away from him with a shake of his head then began eating.


	8. April Fools

Harry Potter

A Wizards War

Chapter 8

April Fools

February 3, 2018

Spring is here and two more full moons have came and gone with Remus' father being extremely ill then his Aunt needing to see Remus during a strange illness. Now the boy's were getting curious because every time Remus left he seemed to come back with a new bruise or scar so they started asking more questions making Remus uncomfortable.

Remus was hiding out in the library off in a corner when Marie and Lily walked in to do some studying for their homework. Having made up after the incident with Severus and James several weeks ago the two seem inseparable again. He groaned to himself when the two pointed at him and made their way over to him.

"Hi Remus what are you working on?" Lily asked quietly as she sat down with him and pulled her homework out of her bag.

"Slughorns essay on the Antidote for common poisons." Remus mumbled as he tried continued to work on his homework without looking up at them.

"You alright Remus?" Marie asked softly as she watched him curiously while she sat down beside Lily opposite of him. He seemed very distant these last few days from everyone.

"I'm fine." Remus said dryly when his eyes flicked to her for a brief moment.

"Would you rather we sit somewhere else?" Lily asked confused by his salty attitude towards them.

"No..." Remus said putting his quill down then rubbing his eyes lightly. "It's been a long week for me, sorry." he said softly as he tried to smile at them. He could tell they were interested in his new scar it was on his lower lip going across his chin on the left side, it was small only about two inches long but the pail white healing skin showed it all too easily.

"Well, how far along have you gotten then?" Lily asked curiously pulling out her potions book turning to the page she needed for the Antidote for common poisons, purposefully ignoring his new scar.

"I've got mine done already but depending on what you two come up with I may make some changes to it." Marie said with a sweet smile as she pulled out her completed essay.

"When did you do it?" Lily asked shocked as she looked over at her friend.

"During lunch while you were talking with Alice nonstop." Marie said with a shrug then looked over at Remus. "Oh yeah here I took notes for you, knowing the guys they only got about half of the useful information." she said with a sweet smile as she pulled out several different notes all organized by class and date for him.

Remus smiled a genuine smile as he took the notes from Marie. "Thanks, their notes are not this detailed. I usually end up reading the chapters in the books but I appreciate the effort they put in for me." he said with a quiet laugh. He was truly grateful for these two, to have not asked any questions about his newest scar, most of his scars were hidden beneath his clothes but this one on his face was impossible to hide.

"We'll take notes for you Remus. Women are more detail oriented anyway." Lily said with a quiet laugh and a wink.

"Thanks." Remus said happily that they were willing to help him and not ask questions about him or his family. They spent the next several hours going over their homework together finishing everything that Remus was behind on before dinner.

"It's dinner time lets go eat. We'll help you work on the current homework tonight in the common room Remus." Lily said with a bright smile as she packed her books away ready to get up to go eat.

"I think I'll just hang out here for a little bit longer." Remus said as he glanced out the window before going back to his homework.

"Nope, you're coming to dinner Remus. I didn't see you at breakfast or lunch." Marie said as she took his quill out of his hand. "If you don't want to sit with the boys sit with us." she said softly as she laid a hand on his.

"I...I'm fine..." Remus said taking his hand away from Marie and sitting up straight in his chair with his hands now folded in his lap. He was worried that Marie felt something for him, he had came to school with the intentions of being a 'Lone Wolf' making no friends and he had no intention of having a girlfriend.

"Remus, I'm your friend I won't let a row between you four to make you starve to death because you don't want to be around them. I'm sure what ever they did they didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable just now. My little brother is shy like you are so I hate seeing you isolate yourself so much, come to dinner please." Marie said softly as she sat there across from him watching him curiously.

"I hate sticking up for them but I'm sure Marie is right, they do seem to care a great deal about you and worry about you." Lily said softly as she put her bag over her shoulder then laid her arm on the back of Marie's chair.

"Like your brother... so you're not..." Remus said confused as he looked at Marie with his head tilted slightly.

"What?" Marie asked confused then light dawned in her eyes and she giggled a little. "Oh Remus, I'm not looking for a boyfriend if that's what your thinking. Not that you're not boyfriend material or anything but you're not my type dear. I see you more like a brother like my little brother to be more precise." she said with a soft smile and humor hidden behind her eyes.

"Oh I read that wrong..." Remus said embarrassed as he looked away from them.

"Really Remus what boy reads it correctly anyway. You guys can't take hints at all." Marie said with a laugh as she put her stuff away in her bag so they could go down to dinner.

"Wait who are you throwing hints at Marie?" Lily asked as she looked down at her friend wanting all the juicy gossip.

"Nope, not telling." Marie said with her cheeks being a slight tint darker then usual as she refused to look at either of them.

"I don't see you hanging out with guys other then those four." Lily said pointing over at Remus then a light dawned in her he head. "Not Potter, Marie..." she said shocked.

"No not James, drop it will ya Lily." Marie said embarrassed there was only one other that was a possibility since Marie had already told Remus he was more like a brother.

"Sirius!" Remus said suddenly and laughed when Marie's cheeks turned bright red as she rearranged her bag so she could zip it up.

"Really that Black family boy? He's trouble Marie always getting into trouble that one is." Lily said shocked as she sat back down beside Marie kind of staring at her open mouthed.

"Oh he just likes having fun, he's not doing anything really dangerous." Marie said as she glanced back at the two of them. "Not one bloody word either of you swear it!" she said glancing between the two irritated.

"I won't say a word." Lily said defensively as she put her hands up in front of her then laughed.

"Not my place to say anything." Remus said as he laughed and put his stuff away, now that he knew she wasn't interested in him like that this was funny. "You sure do go about it differently than James, he'd sell his liver to get Lily here to date him." he said as he stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll never date him, he's egotistical and mean." Lily said defensively as she crossed her arms and stood up to leave as well.

"You just don't give him a chance Lily. A lot of things you take offense to he's being genuinely curious trying to get to know you." Marie said and laughed as she too stood up to leave the library.

"I don't want him to get to know me." Lily said with a frown she couldn't wait till summer away from school so she could talk to Severus privately without the chance of a hex or jinx flying by her.

"There you are Remus we've been looking all over for you." Sirius said coming out of the Great Hall with James, and Peter as the three of them were coming down the stairs from the Library. "What's wrong with you Marie?" he asked curiously looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Just having discussed him in the library made Marie's cheeks flare up again knowing that the two beside her knew she liked Sirius was humiliating. "Nothing just hungry." she said quickly then dashed into the great hall with Lily right behind her giggling.

"What was that all about." Sirius asked bewildered as he turned to watch the two girls going up the Gryffindor table to find seats.

"No idea Sirius." Remus said blandly with a shrug. "Come on lets eat." he said making his way down the table sitting next to Marie which had enough room that all four of the boy's could sit down just for the fun of it. Remus may be the quiet one of the bunch but he was just as devious as the others when it came down to shenanigans. "I heard the end of term feast is supposed to be a ball this year, you going to dance Sirius?" he asked as innocently as he could while trying not to laugh.

"Where did you hear that? I've not heard anything like that." Sirius said looking at Remus suddenly wondering why he had pointed him out for the question.

"I heard it too, it's supposed to be a huge bash." Lily said excitedly leaning over Marie who would have gladly sank into a whole or knocked these two out which ever was more convenient and wouldn't get her kicked out of school.

"Evans you'll go with me right?" James said excitedly as he looked at her with all the hope in the world.

"Not on your life Potter." Lily said as she glared at James irritated with him, this was supposed to be embarrassing for Marie not her.

"You two suck..." Marie whispered just before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

By the middle of the next day, which just happened to be April Fools, the entire school was in an uproar trying to find out from teachers if the end of year feast was actually going to be a ball, writing their parents to have them send appropriate attire for a ball, or trying to find girlfriend/boyfriends to go with.

"Albus, I've had so many students ask about the end of year feast being a ball I've lost count. You've not been planning a ball have you?" McGonagall asked curiously at lunch the question was starting to grate on her nerves to be honest.

"Not yet." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye as he began to stand up which sent the entire Great Hall into silence as he made his way around the table to address them. "As some of you have already inquired about the End of year feast will continue as planned..." and he paused as the students started talking quietly amongst themselves. "Except for..." a deafening silence took a hold of the room yet again. "The dinner will be held slightly early so we can enjoy the ball right afterwords." he said then turned to go back to his seat grinning form ear to ear with is back to the students. The students themselves naturally burst into loud conversations talking over one another again.

"Are you serious Albus?" McGonagall asked as she stared at him shocked.

"Of course Minerva. Some one started that rumor as an April Fools joke I'm sure." Dumbledore said then took a sip from his goblet watching the students moving around excitedly.

"You're going to cancel the ball tomorrow aren't you?" McGonagall said as she looked over at him suspiciously.

"Nope." Dumbledore said as he put his goblet back down. "The one who started the joke just got the biggest surprise of everyone." he said as he continued to watch the students.

"I bet it was my house." McGonagall said with a sigh as she looked down the table to see the four students she was looking for.

"It was." Dumbledore said without hesitation causing McGonagall to turn to him again. "Mr. Lupin to be precise I do believe." he said nodding to towards Remus J. Lupin about midway down the Gryffindor table.

"Lupin? You're sure Albus? Of course you're sure." McGonagall said surprised as she looked down at Remus who seemed to be on the defensive with his friends to looking back over at Dumbledore.

"I've just turned his joke on him." Dumbledore said pleased with himself. "School functions shouldn't be a joke." he said with a quick smile as he turned to look at McGonagall.

"Be honest you just wanted to turn it around on the jokes creator, no matter who it was." McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly you're as bad as they are just more devious." she said with a shake of her head and a laugh.

"What?" Remus said shocked after the Head Masters revelation as he watched the head master walking back around the table to sit back down with his normal features in place again.

"What do you mean Remus you told us about it last night." Sirius said as he looked at his friend curiously.

"It was an April Fools joke to get you guys trying to find dates for nothing." Remus said honestly as he turned to see them glaring at him. "Oops shouldn't have said that." he said and laughed nervously.

"Well maybe Dumbledore decided to play that on all of us?" Marie suggested trying to pull Remus' fanny out of the fire. Though she wasn't quite sure why he deserved it after bringing it up last night at dinner because he had found out that she like Sirius one of his best mates.

"Or he's got a sick sense of humor and wanted to turn the joke on the originator." James suggested with a laugh as he watched Remus squirm slightly.

"Either way it's got everyone in an uproar now." Peter said as he motioned around the Great Hall as several students were up and moving between the tables now.

"You, Remus are to blame for the upcoming madness." Sirius said as he leaned over the table and shook his finger at Remus.

"And you too Lily you were his accomplice." Marie said looking at Lily with a smirk on her face knowing that until the ball James was going to be hounding her everywhere trying to get a date.

"Really, well then Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin follow me please." McGonagall said from behind them then started out of the Great Hall. She walked up to her office then opened the door to let them in then walked in behind him. "Have a seat." she said motioning them to a couple of seats in front of her desk. She walked over to the filing cabinets behind her desk and started rummaging though to find something.

Remus and Lily stared at a packet that she tossed down on the edge of her desk when she turned around then she sat down behind her desk. "What's this?" Remus asked nervously as he looked up at her, usually it was James and Sirius in trouble not him he tended to keep his nose clean.

"You're assignment Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans. You may pick a few other students to help you with approval from me of course and all your decisions must be approved by me." McGonagall said cryptically as she motioned to the packet in front of them.

Remus sighed as he picked up and opened up the file to find a packet of Ball material, what to do, how to do, from previous balls the school had hosted. "Why us?" he asked suspiciously as he looked from thumbing through the packet back up to McGonagall.

"Do you deny this Ball was your idea Mr. Lupin or that you Miss Evans was his accomplice?" McGonagall asked straight faced as she watched them squirm in their seats. "I have been given the honor of arraigning this one, you my dears will do all the planning you have a little over a month I suggest you get started."

Remus stood up silently with the folder in his hands and shaking his head this was McGonagall's form of his detention without it being officially called detention. "What luck something to get the guy's with and we land in trouble for it..." he whispered over at Lily as he held the door open for her.

"What's up Remus, Lily? What did she want?" Marie asked curiously as she, James, Sirius, and Peter all stood there staring at them wondering what had happened.

"We have to plan the ball." Lily said and shook her head as she looked down at the folder in Remus' hands.

Sirius belted out laughing. "Serves you right Remus. They turned your joke around on you!" he said through his laughter.

Marie was laughing so hard she could barely breath but she managed to say "I've never heard of first years planning a ball at Hogwarts... this aught to be fun."

"So Evans you're going to be so busy planning the ball wouldn't you like to have your date already taken care of? I'm ready and available." James said with a wink and a smile.

"Drop dead Potter. Do you actually think I can't find better than you?" Lily asked irritated with him beyond belief. "I'd rather go with Black here than you!" she said as she waved a hand absentmindedly at Sirius.

"Done!" Sirius said with a wink at Lily.

"WHAT?" James, Remus, and Marie said together quite shocked by this turn of events.

"No I didn't mean that Black it was a reference not an invitation." Lily said trying to back track quickly.

"To late, you're going to the ball with me. They all heard it." Sirius said smugly as he smirked at Lily then winked over at James, he had a plan in mind but he wasn't going to tell it here and now not with Lily standing with them anyway.

"I'm going to go do my homework, you coming Remus? I did say I was going to help you." Marie said as she glared at Lily for a moment then looked over at Remus before spinning on her heel and walking away to go up to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Common room was situated.


End file.
